Relinquished
by Sara-Wackadoo
Summary: COMPLETE(Not DG. MarcusKB. Simular Ship) Katie knew she shouldn't stay out after dark but one night she does, and she's thrown into a world that is beyond her wildest dreams... or nightmares.
1. Taken

_**Relinquished, Chapter One  
By ArrA**_

Katie Bell lay on her back, looking up at the darkening sky. She had just had Quidditch Practice but she had no wish to go back to Gryffindor Tower. Oliver had been particularly brutal today, telling her that she was doing everything wrong... those were his exact words. 

Katie sighed, tears almost coming to her eyes and rolled onto her side. She wouldn't let Oliver Wood get to her. All he had ever done was look down his nose at her. Nothing she ever did was good enough for Mister Wood, Quidditch Captain Extraordinaire. She was to slow, to fast, to clumsy. Katie moaned and rolled back onto her back. 

Looking up, she realized that the sun had set and now the only light left was the bored light of the moon and the stars. 

Slowly she pulled herself to her feet. She knew she shouldn't be outside at night, alone. Lately Voldemort had been rising, becoming stronger than ever and it wasn't safe even on the grounds of Hogwarts. 

She started walking back towards the school when she saw something move in the darkness. She tried to see whatever it was but all she could make out was a black blur. It could be human... or it could be some bush swaying in the wind, she thought. Slowly she took a deep breath before cautiously starting to walk back towards Hogwarts. 

Hogwarts had just come into view when she next saw the movement. She only saw it out of the corner of her eye but she was now quite sure that someone was following her. Katie stopped in her tracks and stared hard into the darkness at her pursuer but she couldn't quite make out who it was. 

Katie spun around and started to run down the hill towards Hogwarts. Behind her she could hear the footsteps of who ever was behind her and someone shouting, "I've got her!" 

Then she felt a heavy weight against her back and she went toppling to the ground. Someone was lying on top of her, pinning her to the ground. She could feel heavy breathing on the back of her neck as her attacker grabbed her shoulders and pulled her around onto her back. 

She stared up at the face above her. It was covered by a white mask of a Deatheater and Katie shivered and shrunk away from the Deatheater.

There were footsteps behind them and Katie saw the bottom of another Deatheater's robes. 

"Good job Flint," the other Deatheater said, his voice sounding harsh and jagged as Katie let out a small sob. Flint... Marcus Flint? Ex- captain of the Slytherin quidditch team? Shit! Katie's mind screamed. The guy was a bastard with his terrible teeth and trollish tendencies. "Look after the girl," the other Deatheater said and then walked away. 

Flint slowly pushed himself off Katie, although he still held her arms down so she couldn't move. 

"Little Katie Bell," he murmured, "still playing Quidditch I see," he said as he took a good look down her body, probably trying to imagine what was under her quidditch robes. "Well, you've certainly grown up girl. Too good for Gryffindor, you are," he laughed. 

Katie stared up at him horrified, and opened her mouth to scream. 

Flint quickly slid his mask off, revealing his face in the moon light. Katie just stared up at him, frozen for a moment. He looked so beautiful; you wouldn't know that he had the most horrible teeth ever seen in 'The History of Hogwarts.' He looked down at her, and... smiled. 

Katie heard herself gasp. Instead of leering with his hideous teeth, his mouth gleamed with straight, white, polished teeth. She couldn't believe it! He was actually good-looking now. 

Seeing the expression on her face, Flint smirked and leaned down closer to her. That was when Katie realized his original intent and opened her mouth to scream again but Flint was quick and before a sound could come out of her mouth, Flint was kissing her hard on the lips.

For a moment Katie just lay there, confused with what was happening and then she felt Marcus' tongue trying to pry apart her lips and she quickly opened her mouth to him and started to kiss him back. She felt him wrap his arms around her and oddly Katie felt safe. She sighed and strung her arms around his neck, slowly moving her hands threw his hair. 

Suddenly there was an explosion and she felt Marcus roll off of her, grab a hold of her arm and pull her to her feet. 

They turned around to see Hogwarts burning and Katie let out a cry. 

Her home was burning to the ground and her friends were in there. Katie started to run but Flint grabbed her arm fast. She turned and glared at him. "Let me go, Flint!"

"Not a chance in hell, Bell! If you go down there, you'll die," he told her void of all emotion, although she thought he was just used to hiding his feelings. 

"My friends are down there," she screamed at him. 

Flint's face softened but he still didn't let her go, "Sometimes you have to let bad things happen. Maybe it's fate, Katie Bell." 

Katie could feel the tears stinging her eyes as they made their way down her face. 

Flint laughed at her tears. "If you want to survive, you'll suck in your tears and keep your feelings to yourself. Do you want to live Bell?" 

Katie looked down towards Hogwarts where the Deatheaters had started to close in around the burning building. They threw curses at the children who streamed out of the school, maiming, injuring and killing the inhabitants. She turned and looked up into Flint's dark brown eyes and whispered, "Not like that." 

Flint glared at her and grabbed her arm, starting to pull her towards the Forbidden Forest. Katie tried to plant her feet in the ground but he was too strong and pulled her easily across the grounds toward the forest. 

Katie twisted in his arms towards the school, trying to pull herself free. She could see the teachers as they ran across the lawns, throwing curses at the Deatheaters. They were little black figures and each time one of the dark figures fell, Katie gave another sniff. 

Flint scowled down at the girl as she struggled, crying. It was obvious that she didn't have the drive to live. He heard her take a deep breath and then his ears were deafened by her scream. Flint watched as some of the Deatheaters and the teachers turned to look for who had screamed and Marcus realized that she was about to scream again. 

Quickly his hand flew to her mouth, muffling the sound that would have come out of her mouth and he started to drag her towards the forest. He knew that was where the Deatheaters would return, with or without prisoners. They were to use their own discression. 

They entered the forest, where the trees grew closer together, hiding most of the moon light. The further they walked, the darker it became until they could barely see the light from the stars and moon. Katie had stopped fighting and was now staying as close to Marcus as she possibly could. It dawned on Marcus that she was probably scared of the big, dark forest since she had always been forbidden to enter its dark canopy. Marcus found a small, over grown path and started pulling Katie down it, towards their destination, the camp of the Deatheaters and Katie never said a word. 

The further away from Hogwarts they were, the more alive the forest became. Marcus listened as owls swooped over head and small animals rustled the bushes. In the distance they heard the sound of a wolf howl and another wolf answer the first's call. Katie jumped, grabbing a hold of Marcus' robes and Marcus found himself laughing at the small blond. 

"Don't make too much noise, Bell," he whispered menacingly, "you might attract some unwanted attention." 

Katie gulped and clutched his robes tighter. Marcus could feel her press against his back, walking closer to him, looking for protection. "Do you want me, Bell?" he asked lewdly, waiting for the girl's reaction. 

She quickly let go of his robes and pushed Marcus violently. "I would never have touched you with a ten foot pole except that you forced yourself on to me," she hissed, angrily. 

Marcus would have tumbled to the forest floor but he had expected that reaction. It was one well known by him, although he was surprised that the Gryffindor hadn't thrown something in about his troll blood. "Why wouldn't you do that Bell?" he asked slyly. "Is it because you think you're better than me? Because I'm not pureblooded? Because I'm Slytherin?" 

Katie laughed. "No, Flint. I don't have as many prejudices as you. I dislike you, because you are a cheat, a deatheater and an over all bad person." 

Marcus turned around and glared at the girl. "How would you know I'm a bad person Bell?" he snapped savagely. "You've never once talked to me. When I was still at Hogwarts, you avoided me at all costs." 

"I know you're a bad person, because Oliver told me," Katie answered, obviously trying to start a fight with him. Everyone knew how Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood hated each other. There was no rivalry that topped the one between the two of them, although the hatred between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy came pretty close at times. Marcus hated Wood because he was a smug bastard who always beat him in Quidditch, Wood hated Marcus because he was Slytherin and the competition and he had been taught to hate the competition, particularly Slytherins. 

"Yes," Marcus found himself drawing, "I'm such a terrible person and Wood's a bloody saint. Open your eyes girly and make your own decisions. Hell, I'm not even saying I'm a good person but don't fucking judge me from what Wood's told you because he has a bias opinion." 

"Wow, complicated word for a half-blooded Slytherin, Flint," Katie hissed coldly. "I didn't know your vocabulary stretched that far." 

Marcus spun around, grabbed Katie's wrist and started to drag her towards the deatheaters' camp which he could now see in the distance. "You do not talk to me like that Bell. The Deatheaters won't take any of your lip, so I suggest you don't try it." 

Katie opened her mouth like she might say something but then she angrily closed it. She knew better than to get Flint mad, well too mad. 

Finally they arrived at the camp. 

It was dark, and black tents were rung around a fire pit that held ashes from a previous fire. 

Marcus marched Katie through the camp to the very farthest tent. They were met by three black cladden deatheaters who glared down at Marcus and Katie through their white masks. 

"I see you have brought a prisoner," one deatheater muttered. "What do you plan on doing with her?" he asked. 

"I want to keep her. What I decide to do with her is my business, not yours McNair." The Deatheater turned to Marcus and pulled of his white mask to glare at him. 

"We need to know if she will be a threat to us. Or you for that matter." 

Marcus laughed. "Look at her! She's small; she has no meat on her bones!" 

The Deatheater squinted at Katie, taking in her size and everything else about her. His eyes then rested on her house crest. "She's Gryffindor," he stated. "You will give me her wand... now," he threatened and Marcus glared as he stuffed a hand down Katie's robes, taking longer than required to find Katie's wand. He retrieved it and handed it to McNair who glared at both the youths. "Good, now what is her name?" 

Marcus looked him in the eye and replied, "Angelina Johnson, she's pureblooded." 

It took all of Katie's control not to gasp. He had just lied for her. Her name was not Angelina Johnson, nor was she pureblooded. Her mother was a muggle even though her father was a wizard. 

With the matter of Katie's heritage settled, McNair dismissed the two teens. Marcus quickly pulled her away from the older Deatheaters and towards his tent. It was just like the other tents set around the burnt out fire except that it seemed to be in worse condition. 

He quickly ushered her inside the tent and said in a harsh voice, "Don't talk. I don't want to hear your voice," before grabbing his wand and admitting a yellow light that read, 'They're listening."

**Author's Notes**

Well, well, what do you think? Do you think this version is better? I would probably think so anyways! This is going to be chaptered unlike the other that was just a stand alone. Hope you enjoy it! 

Please read and review and thanks so much to everyone who read the first, unbelievable version! 


	2. Knockout

**Relinquished, Chapter Two  
By ArrA.**

Katie emerged from sleep slowly, feeling warm and safe in a cocoon of blankets. But suddenly she realized that she wasn't safely in her bed up top Gryffindor Tower and unfamiliar arms were wrapped around her waist. Memories from the night before flew back and she remembered Hogwarts burning and Flint dragging her in the Forbidden Forest to the Deatheaters camp. 

Her gaze slowly inched towards the hands around her waist before travelling up the well toned arms. Katie shifted her body slightly, trying to disturb the sleeping man. She looked into Marcus' face before rolling back onto her stomach, careful not the wake him. Then her gaze returned to his hands and her hands followed, trying prye his grip from her waist... but it was no use. Marcus Flint's fingers were entwinned, preventing any chance of escape Katie might of had.

Katie sighed and tryed to position herself more comfortably when one of Flint's hands slide up towards. Katie looked over her shoulder but Marcus' eyes were closed and his breathing was steady. Katie glared at the hand that had inched its way up and tried to gently pull it off. Damn him, she thought bitterly and yanked at his hand, causing Marcus to roll on top of her back and looked down at her.

His eyes were now open and his hand had enveloped her's.

"Get off of me," she whispered angrily, trying not to make to much noice that could allert the deatheaters to a problem.

Flint looked down at her with a puzzled express on his face. "You might threaten me Angelina but that doesn't mean that you could fight me. I know your _name_."

"Wouldn't that show your unloyalty as well?"

"That's beyond the point," Marcus growled, pulling himself off of her and standing up, pulling off the mass of blankets. Cold air hit Katie and she quickly pulled the blankets and shielded her face with them as Marcus started to get dressed.

"Are we staying here for long?" Katie asked from under the blankets.

"No, we're leaving today and going back to the base. You need to get dressed... I was told that there would be clothing for you left in front of the tent in the morning. So get up," he replied and Katie heard him undo the flap of the tent and step out. Katie quickly threw off her blankets and climbed to her feet and looked around. She was wearing the light shift that she wore under her quidditch robes. Quickly she located her heavier Quidditch robes and pulled them over her head before going to the far side of the tent and squatting down and starting to unfassen the restrainst. 

Katie tried to undo the rope hurriedly, stumpling on the knots and wishing that she had her trusty wand more than anything else in the world. She almost had it undone when a masculin voice behind her said, "I thought better of you Miss Lena."

Katie spun around to look Marcus in the eye.

"I don't know why you took me Flint but you should let me go. I'm just going to end up getting you in trouble," she told him angrily.

Marcus laughed. "You're no trouble at all Miss Lena," he told her, smiling a cruelly.

Katie looked down at the ground where she had been trying to undo the tent to slip out and she knew that should would never get out that way. She looked towards Flint and calmly looked over his shoulder, hoping he wouldn't realize she was watching the door. "What am I supposed to do then?" she asked him coldly.

Marcus glared at her and then reached towards the ground and for the first time Katie noticed the bag. But instead of waiting to recieve, she flew towards the door, jumping over the side of their blankets, past Marcus. She heard him roar behind her and she assumed he was after her, so she pushed herself harder, trying to get out. Suddenly a weight slammed into her back and she hurtled to the floor, just two feet away from the opening of the tent.

"Thought you could get away?" Flint's voice pured in her ear.

Katie struggled viciously, knowing full well that she couldn't get away from him but trying anyways. "I hate you!" she cried, tears streaming down her eyes. "Why couldn't let me die? At least I wouldn't be here. At least I wouldn't of been the only one to survive!"

Marcus lifted himself a little above her and grabbed her arms just below the shoulders, restraining her. "Shut up you stupid girl," he hissed. "Do you want some deatheater to show up here, wondering about the comotion?"

Katie let out a choked scream and struggled on. Marcus glared at the girl and restraint her with his weight as he reached into his robes and pulled out his wand. "Stupefy," he muttered angrily and Katie was silent.

Standing up, Marcus bent and craddled the girl in his arms as he crossed his small tent on dropped her on their pile of blankets. He sighed and turned around and crossed to enterence of the tent and looked out. Osbourne Avery was crossing the camp and heading towards his tent. Osbourne was the youngest son of the Avery clan. He was farly tall and annoyingly sure of himself. Marcus couldn't stand him and Osbourne couldn't stand Marcus but obviously someone had noticed the stupefy spell and he had been sent to investigate.

"Flint!" Osbourne greeted him. "I have been informed that there has been magic used in your tent and I've been sent to find out why."

"Well Avery," Marcus replied with distain in his voice, "my prisonner became a little wild and attempted to escape, so I had to stupefy her so that she would stop attacking me."

"Understood," Osbourne replied before continuing, "this means that she will have to be bonded during the flight back to camp though. I hope you realize that and you are ready to do so."

Marcus glared at the other man. "Of course I realize that Avery. Is this meeting finished? I really need to find a female to dress the girl."

"I will arrange that myself Flint. Do not leave your tent. You have no way of knowing how strong your stupefy. She might wake up before you return and attempt to escape again."

Marcus glared angrily and nodded before walking back into the tent. 

Katie was laying on her back, eyes closed, breathing regularly. Marcus sighed, she was no longer knocked out, just sleeping.

He walked over to the pile of blankets and sat down beside her and studied her features. Her dirty blond hair just reached past her shoulders it messy fray that framed her face. Her face seemed so peaceful asleep but when she was awake all he ever saw was the glare that she had permantly directed at him. He tried to think back to what she looked like with her friends but he realized he couldn't remember. Hell, he couldn't even picture the Weasley Twins or Wood at the moment. He had forgetten so much since he had been at Hogwarts, hell he couldn't even remember what colour Katie's eyes were when they were they were open.

Marcus sighed and stretched, turning to look out the door. As if on cue, a short girl with redish- brown hair walked into the room, a bundle of clothing in hand. She looked down at Marcus and Katie and took everything in.

"You're to leave," she said, looking at Marcus, her tone utterly business like.

Marcus stood up slowly, smoothing out the rinkles in his robes. "Fine but call me when you're done or if she wakes up... her name is Lena."

The girl nodded and dropped her bundle on the pile of clothing and waited for Marcus to leace the room before setting to work.

Marcus sat outside of the tent and wait for the girl to finish dressing Katie. He sat there staring at the ground until he heard the sound of feet and saw the bottom of robes right in front of him. Looking up he saw that Osbourne Avery was back.

"Who is she?" he asked Avery curiously.

Avery glared down at him for a moment before answering, "Nekane Jaymes Lestrange. My only advice about her would be to _never_ call her Nekane. It's Jaymes or she'll bite your head off," Osbourne laughed softly, as if thinking back to a simular event in the past.

"Anna's daughter, not Alder's."

Osbourne looked at him angrily and nodded. "Yes, Anna's daughter. Beautiful, isn't she?"

"Don't worry Avery, she's not my type."

"Well I'm not her type."

Marcus looked up at him, thinking he finally had some triomph over Osbourne Avery but the look on Avery's face made Marcus swallow his words. Instead he said very quietly, "Pity."

Osbourne just nodded and walked away.

Marcus sighed and waited for Jaymes to come out and after a few minutes she did. "She's still out cold," she told him before walking away and Marcus quickly climbed off the ground and went back into the tent where Katie was still sleeping, although now fully clothed in a pair of forest green robes.

He took one glance at Katie before turning around and starting pack everything from his tent up and storing them in a little bag that had actually spelled to be bottomless. Finally after about thirty minutes of packing, Marcus was called away from his job from the sounds of Katie waking.

He quickly turned around and pulled his wand out his robes in case she tried to run and approached her. She was still waking up, so Marcus took the opurtunity to put invisible bonds on her, so that she couldn't venture more than five feet away from him a time. Otherwise her head would feel on fire and the only way to stop the burning was for her to approach Marcus again. He was the only one who could take it off and Marcus was very proud of his handy work.

But it soon turned out that Katie was more than five feet away from him because she quickly sat up, massaging her burning head.

"I put a spell on you so that you couldn't try to run away again," he told her.

Katie looked up and glared at him. "Really. Does it explain my headache?" she asked coldly.

"Exactly," Marcus nodded. "You're going to have to say within 5 feet of me at all times."

"Great," Katie muttered.

"Oh, and one more thing," Marcus added, "only I can take it off." And then he turned and strolled out of the tent. He heard Katie cry out in pain before she climbed to her feet and ran after him.

**Author's Notes**

Sorry that it took so long. I really haven't been feeling well lately. Thanks everyone for all the reviews! It's amazing how many I got. So thank you a bunch!!

Hopefully it won't take so long to write chapter three either. And if you ever think that Nekane or Osbourne are becoming Mary Sues (forgot the male one), please, _please_ tell me. 


	3. The Journey

**Relinquished, Chapter Three  
by ArrA**

Marcus walked briskly across the deatheater camp to where the brooms were stowed. Katie ran quickly on behind him, her shorter legs, having difficulty keeping up with his fast pace.

There were already a number of other Deatheaters standing around a pile of brooms. Each selected one carefully from the pile before attaching a small bundle to the back of the broom which contained their tent with all their supplies in it. Marcus stepped foward, into the circle, Katie following close behind him, frightened of all the snearing Deatheaters around her. She was poked and prodded more times then she could count and she nervously pulled the tent bundle, that Marcus had given to her to carry, against her chest in a gesture of comfort.

A deatheater made to try and grab the bundle out of her hand but suddenly Marcus was there. He pushed the Deatheater away, glaring. "Don't touch my woman Warrington," and Katie reaconized the past beater from the Slytherin Quidditch team. Katie closed her eyes tightly and felt Marcus' fingers wrap around the upper part of her left arm, hard enough to leave bruises. Silently she wished that Warrington wouldn't reconize her and call Marcus' bluff.

It was at that second she realized the risk Marcus was taking to keep her there. Not only would she be killed if they discovered her true identity but most likely Marcus would be a target as well. 

Katie opened her eyes just a sliver as Marcus started to pull her towards the edge of camp. Finally they were out of the clearing that had been the camp of the Deatheaters. Now it was, was a clearing. In fifteen minutes, when all the Deatheaters would be gone, no one would be able to tell they were there or that they had Katie Bell as a hostage. Katie shuddered and turned to Marcus, who pulled the tent out of her hands and quickly tied it to the back of the broom before mounting it.

"Get on," he told her, not asking.

Katie looked uncertain. It was a Nimbus 2001, a good sturdy broom, but even though it was a good broom, Katie remembered the way Marcus had flied and she didn't want to share a broom with him.

"Can't I have my own?" she asked hesitantly, not wanting Marcus to start screaming at her and attract attention.

"Prisons don't great brooms," Marcus told her, anger starting to surface in his face, "now get on the fucking broom before you cause a scene and attract other, less gentle Deatheaters."

Katie snorted when she heard Marcus refer to himself as gentle but carefully climbed on the broom, making sure she didn't touch him.

Marcus turned back, a smirk plastered across his face and kicked off the ground violently, causing Katie to crash into Marcus' back and she quickly placed her hands around his waist as he continued to fly erratically, making Katie's stomach feel naucious and she was frightened she might puke.

Katie heard Marcus laugh as Katie moaned from the naucious feeling dominating her stomach. She knew he would never stop and let her sit for a minute and he wouldn't fly regularly either. Marcus Flint wanted to make life as miserable as can be for Katie Bell.

* * *

Nekane Jaymes Lestrange, always referred to Jaymes Lestrange, watched Flint and the girl as they rode ahead of her.

There was something about the girl that didn't seem right. Jaymes was almost certain that someone was lying about her, but she wasn't sure what it was. She never meet Marcus Flint before but her father had always speaken highly of him. The Flints were a rich, old wizarding family and despite the troll blood that had recently tainted to line, according to her father, they were still very important people.

Watching the couple closely, Jaymes tried to remember if she had ever heard anything about the Johnson family... but her mind drew a blank. She knew the girl was from Gryffindor but the way she was hanging onto Flint's flank, clinging very intimitely to him, Jaymes was surprised that the girl wasn't a Slytherin.

She sigh, one of the things Jaymes hated above everything else was mysteries. She hated them since she had been a child. There had always been a dark mystery surrounding herself and her birth. Her mother had given birth to her in Azkaban and it was rumoured that Alder Lestrange wasn't really her father. Whether or this was true, Alde had always treated her like one of his own. She was just tired of conversations coming to a dead stop when she entered a room or the students at Durmstrang not associating with her because she might be legitamet.

Jaymes glanced tiredly behind her and was not surprised to see that Osbourne Avery was flying rather close to her. The boy had been a friend of her older brother Gareth. They had been great friends when they attended Durmstrang but it had been three years since they graduated and they had grown apart.

Jaymes felt a presence beside her. Osbourne had flown up to hover besides her and was now looking at her expectantly.

"Hello Miss Jaymes," Osbourne smiled at her. Looking at him, Jaymes did not find him unattractive. The reason why she had rejected him was she was scared. She had never had a boyfriend... hell she had never had any friends. Everyone at Durmstrang had stayed as far away as possible. The thought of a relationship scared Jaymes to no end.

"Mister Avery, how are you?" she asked politely, as all young daughters of old wizarding famillies were trained to do.

Osbourne raised an esperated eyebrow at her. "Do we really need to be formal Jaymes? I've known you since you were nine years old."

Jaymes looked away from Avery with a frown on her face. She hated when he did this to her, but he did it everytime he came to speak with her. "Osbourne, you might of known me since I was nine, but I think it hardly matters. I have to make a good example for those around me, otherwise there is no point being here. My only dream is to serve Lord Voldemort, please don't take that away from me," Jaymes almost growled at the man. When it came to her service with Voldemort, it was something that she was quite serious about.

Osbourne glared at her angrily and willed his broom to dip down and he flew away. Jaymes watched him for a minute before returning her gaze to Marcus and his prisoner.

The girl clinged to Marcus' strong back for all her dear life, Jaymes now realized. The way she swayed made her wonder if she was about to throw up. Jaymes considered catching up to the two of them and making Flint stop for a moment but she knew she would be punished by her superiors if she did that. They were quite certain that the Ministry would be right behind them, but unfortunately, they couldn't disapparate out of the Forbidden Forest, so they were forced to fly through it, until they came to the edge where they could disapparate... if the Ministry wizards were not waiting for them there.

Jaymes supressed a shiver. She had only just completed her sixth year at Durmstang, she had no wish to end up in Azkaban with her mother.

* * *

They had been flying for the last five hours and Katie was in total pain. Everything hurt, from her ass, to her thighs, to her arms from cletching around Flint's waist tightly... the man flew like a madman, darting here and there, never in a straight line. Katie was very surprised she had yet to vomit... but then again she hadn't eatten anything that day. 

The thought made her stomach growl and Katie moaned, feeling her empty stomach. Marcus must of heard but he ignored her. He had ignored her the whole trip, opting not to talk to her or anyone else. To Katie's relief they had flown a distance away from everyone, Marcus irritationly angery for no good reason.

Looking around Marcus' shoulder, rocking dangerously off the broom, Katie peered at the forest. It was quickly thinning, signalling the end of the Forbidden Forest. Katie sighed in relief. She hoped that there would be Ministry wizards waiting on the outskirts for them. She hoped she would be saved.

Clutching tightly to Marcus' back she hung on desperately as Flint suddenly gave the broom a harsh kick of power. She was thrown side to side but managed to stay on the broom. Vagually she could hear Marcus laugh and Katie grimaced, thinking of the terrible situation she was now in.

"Flint," she suddenly asked, "how much longer will we be flying for?"

Marcus grunted uncomitably and flew on. Katie almost screamed in frustration. "I'm hungry Flint," she snarlled at him, although he did not turn to look at her, flying the broom towards the edge of the forest, "I'm hungry, I need to pee and most of all I want to go home and see my friends."

Flint laughed quietly to himself and quickly glanced behind him for a second, watching the angry girl clinge for her life. "Lena," he said, using the name he had given her, "as a prisoner, you really aren't in the position to make demands, you stupid girl."

He heard a noice of rage escape Katie's mouth and for a minute he was concerned that she might start attacking him in mid fight but she didn't, she just pushed herself away from Marcus' back, riding an arm's length away from him. Marcus laughed quietly to himself, so quietly that Katie didn't hear, so she wasn't prepared for what he did next.

He suddenly wrenched the broom to the side and started to pull it downwards quickly. He felt Katie slide quickly, leaning to the edge dangerously, then her arms quickly wrapped around his waist again and Marcus violently wrenched the broom in the other direction. Katie screamed, pulling herself firmly against Marcus' back and he smiled to himself.

Around him, Deatheaters watched the show but none came to Katie's aid. They were a cruel breed of people and loved to watch Marcus torture the little Gryffindor. 

Marcus smiled to himself and pulled the broom straight, Katie's hands loosening their grip. Ahead of them the forest was ending and Marcus could almost smell the Ministry Wizards ahead of them. 

Looking around he knew that the other Deatheaters knew they were there too. Once they were out of the Forbidden Forest the Ministry would attack, not before since they were to frightened to enrage the Forest and have it attack them.

Marcus slowly slipped his hand into his robes, fingering his wand. The edge of the forest was quickly approaching and he would have to disapparate as quickly as possible.

Suddenly they were out of the forest and Ministry Wizards started appearing all around them.

Katie screamed hestically for someone to save her but before any wizard to come to her aid, Marcus was grabbing her wrist and they were disapparating.

**Author's Notes**

Cliff Hanger! Ok, I want to thank those who reviewed, Nikki (thanks for the positive review. I know I'm hopeless terrible at spelling but my computer's a piece of shit and there's no spell check, otherwise it would probably be my bestfriend. ;) ), Midnight Fyre (sorry that it took so long to write Chapter Three but it's finally here!), Saoirse the Irish Colleen (nope, haven't given up on it, I've just been having a bad time lately, so it took awhile to update. Wasn't in that much of a writing mood lately... but i have updated!), IvyLeaves (sorry it took so long but I have finally updated!) And just another thanks to everyone who reviewed. I don't think I would still be writing this if I hadn't gotten such nice review, supportive reviews!

Anyways, explaining why it took so long to update, I haven't been feeling well lately. To tell the truth, I've been pretty depressed for a while but now I'm feeling better. Hopefully I'm a lot better now. 

So ya, be kind, review. :) 


	4. Drunk and Punched

**

Relinquished, Chapter Four  
By ArrA.

**

Katie felt like crying. She had been so closed to being saved. A Ministry Wizard had started to approach Marcus and herself, zooming towards them on his broomstick. Just as he reached them, Marcus had take the oppurtunity to disapparate and right when his fingers would of touched hers, saving her from the Deatheaters, she and Marcus were gone.

Now she sat stiffly in a small cell with bare, stone walls in which Marcus inhabitted. She thought it would of been fancy with beautiful tapestries and expensive furnature but it wasn't. All that decorated the room was a small statue in tribute to Voldemort in the corn on a small table, a medium sized bed and a chest and drawers. There was door that led to the bathroom which Marcus had entered ten minutes before and had not yet returned. She could hear the noice of a shower, pounding on the floor in the other room.

Thoughts flashed unbiddingly into her head and she found herself wishing that Flint hadn't been a Slytherin, a Deatheater or all together horrible. The thought was strange and Katie did the best to shack it off but the more she stood, listening to the shower, the more her heart beated and she wished she was in there with Marcus.

She sat down on the bed, callapsing onto the edge of it and sitting calmly watching the door across the room, waiting for Marcus to appear from it and she would leave the little cell that made her feel like the prisonner she was.

But Katie had never been the kind of person who could just sit through and she climbed over the bed, to look out a small, porthole type window that over looked the courtyard of the compound.

Below she watched as black cloaked figures hurried through the courtyard, running here and there, all of them seemed very busy. The night before, when they had arrived at the Dark Lord's hideout, Katie had been shocked and frightened to find out that it was a fortrice! She had cried out in shook, and Marcus had laughed.

It was a large, cold place, with stone walls and very little heat. There were no paintings or rich furnishings, just cold chill of the medevil castles of the past.

Katie shivered and flopped back onto the bed, starring up at the ceiling vacantly. With a sigh she reclessly rolled onto her side and watched the bathroom door, waiting for Marcus to reappear.

Finally he sauntered through the bathroom door with a green and silver towel around his waist and Katie sat there weakly, her eyes on the floor, trying not to gaze at the towel round his waist and think of what was under it. Vaguely she heard Marcus laugh and looked up to look at the man and not the towel. "We both know I'm good, Lena," he purred and Katie started feeling sick. "So come over here and maybe I'll take off this here towel." Katie looked at him with discust, forgetting all about the attractive towel and remembering the egotistic man. Marcus sat down next to her on the bed and looked into her eyes, slowly putting his fingers under her chin and raising it up, "Do you want something, sweet Lena," he cued, breathing onto Katie and it was then she realized at he was drunk.

"Flint," she said tiredly. "You're drunk. Please lay down!"

Marcus shook his head with a crooked smile on his face like a child and leaned against her, making Katie support his weigh. "Marcus Flint!" she screamed, "Get off-" her words were stopped when Marcus' drunk lips met her sober ones and his arms wrapped around her.

Katie could feel herself struggling as Flint pushed her onto the back and rolled over and she fought as hard as she could. Finally, in sheer desperation she was able to manuver her knee and knee Flint in the groin. He yelled out in pain and rolled off Katie and ended up falling on the ground.

Katie took the chance to run to the bathroom and quickly lock the door against him, hoping that he would forget the spell for unlocking doors in his drunken stuperor.

Sitting with her back to the door she listened to the noices coming out of the other room. She heard Flint trying to drag himself to his feet and then a crash as fell back to the ground. After that there was nothing, but Katie was to frightened to leave the bathroom. She sat against the door for hours, her mind racing, panicing, wondering what would happen if Marcus Flint were to lose his temper and report her for hurting a Deatheater... or punish her himself. Katie had no wish to be beatten or raped, two things she thought Flint was capable in anger. 

Looking across the small bathroom during the second hour of her capitivity in the bathroom she noticed the little window. She cautiously removed her weight from the back of the door and walked to the window and looked out. Below her she saw the courtyard again. Deserpately she looked out, wondering if there was any escape but even if there had been no Deatheaters below her, she was three stories above ground and she doubted she would fit out the small window anyways.

Feeling defeated she returned to her place against the door and putting her head in her arms and cried. She cried for a long, so frightened of what Flint would do to her when he woke up.

And eventually she got her answer...

* * *

Jaymes wandered through the labyrinth that was the Deatheaters' latest retreat from Ministry wizards, with a scowl on her face. 

Her father had promised her that he would come and remove her from Voldemort's company if the fighting got to dangerous and even though she loved to serve her master, it was becoming much to dangerous for her to stay in the castle. Ever since she had gotten there, there had been double the usual amount of guards guarding the walls of the fortress incase of auror attacks and she really did not feel safe.

She had sent an owl to her father when she arrived, telling him of her concerns and his answer had upset her greatly. Looking down at the parchment she glared at the words,

_Nekane,_

I thought you had faith in Our Lord Voldemort. You're worries show how little respect you hold for my great master and it saddens me greatly. Your mother had to fight for you to be born and she almost died giving birth to you. There are so many things you have taken for granted such as my money and the roof I put over your head. You are starting to disappoint me and when I have lost **all** my faith in you and you have abandonned your charge, I swear that I will disown you because we all know who is **not** your father, although the man who did father you still remains a mystery.

Do not disappoint me, Nekane.

Alder Lestrange.

Jaymes glared at her _father_'s flowing hand and crumpled the letter angrily. He was not the one in this forsaken fortress risking their life, no that was Jaymes.

She threw the letter at stone pillor and pulling out her wand, lite the hateful parchment on fire. With that she marched directly to her room, ignoring Osbourne's questions about what was wrong and slamming the door his face.

She lay on her bed, trying to unsuccessfully to block out the sound of Osbourne's unstopping knocking. Exhaustedly she starred up at the ceiling and started counting the number of stone bricks that were used to make the roof but Osbourne's excessive shouts through the door made it impossible for her to concentrate. 

Finally she became so vexed that she got off her bed and crossed the small room to the door. Throwing it open she screamed at Osbourne, "Shut up! I don't like you, you're making me mad! Just leave me the fuck alone!" before slamming it shut and preforming half a dozen locking curses on the door.

Osbourne starred at the closed door in shook. Jaymes had never once yelled or sweared at anyone in her life, let alone him and that thought was the only thing that kept him standing in front of her door with his hand posed to keep knocking. 

A group of Deatheaters walked by, laughing. They stopped to look at him, first taking him in and then the door he was about to pound on. "She doesn't want you Avery," one sneered, "just leave the girl alone she can move onto better things."

Osbourne snared and retorted, "Such as you McDougal? You have a hard enough time telling your own ass from your face. Jaymes would _never_ see anything in you."

The Deatheater laughed and signalled to the group of Deatheaters behind him. "What? You think you're so good because you're rich, eh Avery? Well our famillies may not be rich but we're just as pureblooded as you!" McDougal screamed before throwing himself at Osbourne and knocking him into Jaymes' door, making a loud boom.

Osbourne was able to fight free of the other man, and when his fist was free he punch McDougal in the face. McDougal cried out and tried to punch Osbourne but missed... that's when McDougal's lackies joined in the screaming began.

Osbourne was pushed into a wall and the other Deatheaters started taking shots on him. He attempted to fight back but it wasn't really happening. Then McDougal raised his wand, a sinister smile spread across his face, "Avada Keda-" McDougal broke off in the middle of his spell and slowly fell over.

Looking up Osbourne saw Jaymes standing over top of McDougals dead body with a wand in one hand, a bloody knife in the other. The rest of the Deatheaters stared at her in shock and she took the opurtunity to scream, "Stupefy!" and one by one they all fell stupefied to the ground.

Osbourne looked at her with awe while Jaymes headed back to her room and gestered with the knife for him to follow her to her room. Slowly he trailed behind the girl... no the woman, he had been in love with for years.

Once they entered she closed the door and applied quite a few locking spells before turning to Osbourne. "You're hurt," she muttered, looking at his shoulder that Osbourne had just dimly realized was aching. 

"I'm fine," Osbourne told her but she ignored him and pointed her wand to his ingured shoulder and quickly recieted a spell. The pain quickly faded away and Osbourne tested it gingerally, and soon looked relieved when it did not hurt.

"Thanks," he told her and Jaymes just shrugged and pushed towards the door.

"Anytime," she quickly told him and then, against her better judgement, quickly kissed him on the cheek.

Then the door slammed and Osbourne was left to wonder what that little peck meant as he walked back to his chamber, suddenly quite a bit happier than he had been ten minutes before.

**Author's Notes**

I'm evil, aren't? That nasty cliff hanger in the middle of the chapter. Do you think Voldemort would accept me to join his legion? Am I Slytherin enough? ;) mwahahahaha!

Ok, thank-yee time! **inkable** (spamminess doesn't both me! You liked my fic, so that's all that matters! Yes, all of Hogwarts got attacked... people got killed but Harry would of been saved and people like Draco probably weren't even there. They had knowledge before hand of the attack. Anyways, thanks. I want Flint to be mean because I agree that he wouldn't be very fond to Katie, even though he probably likes her already.), **IvyLeaves** (Glad you liked it! I've always liked being different! Yay! ;) Anyways, for me, that was pretty quick... and the next one will probably be quicker!), **PlainJainey** (lol, I feel the same way at times! BTW, I like your M/K story too! And about being twisted, I love being twisted! The more twisted, the better I say. lol.), **Nikki** (oh, if you thought the last chapter was a cliffhanger then I've been really mean this time. ;) Forgive me?), and **Miz!!** (Yupe, I've figured it out! haha, the Green Man and the Goddess wasn't actually that popular. oh well. It's done. This one will be better! And thanks for betaing! Email me about doing this one if you want!).

Oh and read my new D/G fic! It's called Shrouded in Silence and although the summary might seem somewhat tame, in the edge it'll have dark and evil!Ginny! Here's the addy --> 

Please review! 

Sara. 


	5. The Morning After

**Relinquished, Chapter Five  
By ArrA.**

Marcus woke up with a pounding headache. He was sprawled across the floor, and his back ached terribly.

Looking around, he could not see Katie anywhere. His eyes fastened of the bathroom door and he felt his stomach turn and feeling naucious he stumbled to his feet and made for the door.

Leaning against it he turned the handle to find that it locked. Suddenly he heard movement in the bathroom, most likely Katie and he slammed on the door, "Bell, let me in!" not realizing the mistake of saying her real name.

There was a muffled sob but the door would not open and Marcus felt much to hungover to point a wand straight and charm open the door. 

Suddenly the night before flashed in his head. He had attacked the girl, attempting to kiss her and Katie had fought him off. Eventually he had ended up on the ground after Katie had kneed him in the groin. Moaning in frustration, the vomit raising quickly in his stomach, Marcus banged on the door again.

"Let me in, you stupid little whore!" he screamed in rage, swaying as he removed himself from against the door and leaned on a wall beside it for support, holding his stomach. "Open the god-damned door!"

A muffled 'no' was heard through the door and it was not opened. In frustration Marcus found himself struggling over towards his bed and searching for his wand. Throwing off his covers, he was unsuccessful in finding it until he saw it stuff under the corner of the bed.

Walking towards the door, holding his chest to keep the vomit in, he moaned out a feeble, "Alohamora," and the door flew open as Katie Bell fell backwards from her place against the door.

Running past her, Marcus made his way quickly to the toilet where he then began to regurgitate everything that he had digested the prior day.

Katie looked at him with shook, surprised that he was vomiting in a toilet instead of re-arranging her face, but when he had finally stopped puking Marcus turned to the girl and glared.

"You will be punished," he muttered, almost to himself, looking her over, "I am going to punish you."

Katie took a quick step back but Marcus matched her with three or four even quicker steps until he stood right in front of her. "Well Bell, what do you have to say for yourself?" he snired. "Want to kiss me better?" he added, laughing quietly at Katie's disgusted reaction.

Suddenly Marcus found himself grabbing Bell's wrists in pure rage and pulling her towards him. He stopped just four inches from his chest and looked down at the blond girl who glared up at him, slightly trembling.

"So, what have you learned today?" he asked, his charcoal eyes glaring down at her, his mouth set in a cruel line.

Katie glared up at him, not letting Marcus Flint get the better of her and answered, "That you're a raging drunk!"

Flint's eyes buldged at that he let her go just long enough to push her back a deck her in the face. Katie fell to the ground, landing half on the ground, half on the nearby bed.

"What did you learn?" he asked again, standing above the fallen girl. 

Katie looked up at him pleadingly, a little gash on the side of her head had started to bleed and blood had gotten into her eye and it was starting to sting. She didn't answer him, she couldn't. She couldn't talk to the bastard sanily and if she opened her mouth and said something he didn't like, then he had the option of beating the living crap out of her.

Flint seemed to realize that she wasn't going to say anything, so he reached down and pulled Katie up by the collar. 

"**What did you learn today**?" he shouted at her, spit flying in her face and then he flew her onto the bed and stood above her. He was all she could see. Tears slide unbiddingly to her eyes and Katie suddenly realized she was shaking.

"I learned not to attack you," she finally replied in a flat voice and Marcus snired viciously, knowing that something had broken in her. Katie had always been so strong and she always held her ground, but now she seemed weaker... not by much though, but it was still a difference.

"Good," Marcus muttered and left the room. Katie heard him lock the door behind him as he entered the rest of the castle and not two minutes later the terrible headache came, the one from not being close enough to Flint.

When they had entered the castle, he had changed it to ten feet, but he was probably a lot more than ten feet away. Katie rolled on the bed, clutting her hands to her head and did her best to not scream in pain. Her head was on fire and a tear streamed down her face. She buried her face into her blankets and rolled up into a ball, wishing for Flint to return, for the first time in her life, and put her out of the terrible misery.

But he did not return in the next two hours and Katie felt her self rolling over on the bed, over and over in pain.

Finally she heard the door unlock and someone entered the room. Her back was to the door at the time but the pain did not go away, it was not Marcus.

Katie could feel herself shacking, remembering Flints words about the Deatheaters, how they watched, how they listened. Maybe they knew she was Muggleborn, maybe they were here to take her away! The thoughts flew through Katie's head and she sniffed as quietly as possible.

Suddenly she felt something on her shoulder... a human hand and Katie screamed. She screamed in terror. She was found out! She was going to die. A tear slid down her face and she looked up to see the face of a young girl, about the same age as her, with short, redish hair and startling green eyes.

"Are you alright?" the girl asked quietly and Katie looked at her blankly, still shacking. "Please say something. Did Flint do something to you? Cast a spell? He's always been a terrible troll, has he not?"

Katie found herself nodding, wondering if the girl had any idea that Marcus had troll blood in him, that he wasn't a pureblooded wizard but she didn't feel like asking.

"Come, get up," the girl said softly but Katie's head throbbed and she didn't want to rise from the bed. 

"No," Katie finally mumbled, "Flint would get angry at me."

"He'll never know," the girl told her but Katie shook her head.

"He put a spell on me," she started to tell the other girl in a feeble voice. "When he gets more than 10 feet away from me, I get terrible heads aches and it's unbarable. I can hardly move or talk and he's left me like this for hours."

The other girl's eyebrows rose in disgust and suddenly Katie felt herself being pulled off the bed. "Well, then we must find Mister Flint. By the way, I am Jaymes, Jaymes Lestrange."

Katie nodded weakly as she took a hesitant step foward, swaying. "Angelina Johnson," Katie told the other girl, fortunately remembering her alias, even through all her pain. "Can I ask you a question?"

The girl, Jaymes, looked hesitant but nodded. "Are you a Deatheater?" Katie found herself asking Jaymes.

Jaymes looked at her for a second before rolling up her sleeve to show Katie the dark mark. Katie starred at it and almost feel over but Jaymes grabbed on to her hand. 

"Oh," Katie murmured, "then why are you helping me?"

Jaymes looked around for a second in thought, supporting Katie's weight at the same time while they walked. "Well, I've never meet Flint, but from what I've heard he's terrible."

Katie nodded her head, agreeing that Flint was indeed terrible.

"Hmmm," Jaymes murmured as the girls wandered through the mass of halls. Finally they walked through a large pair of doors and the headache started to wain. "Flint is in here somewhere," Jaymes annouced and Katie nodded, looking around for the big man.

She finally found him standing in a corner, sulking with a drink in hand. Katie nodged Jaymes and then Jaymes started to lead the weakened girl over to Flint and with every step Katie's footsteps became more alive. Finally the two girls stopped right in front of Flint.

"Marcus Flint," Jaymes said formally, "we meet again. I found this girl, she's yours I believe, in your room. She was gravously ill because of a spell _you_ set on her and you left her in that condition for hours."

Marcus glared at the girl, and grabbed Katie by the shoulder, roughly pulling her behind him. "She is my responsibility," Flint told Jaymes, hiding the girl behind him protectively, "and I will dicipline her however I see fit. So do not come to me with complaints, because she is **not** your business."

Jaymes glared. "I beg to differ. You see, I am in the Great Lord's favour, you are not. So if you keep on abusing your charges, I will have to talk to the Dark Lord about you."

Flint laughed. "A bastard like you would _never_ be in his favour," he told Jaymes, making her face fall, "and yes, _Lestrange_ everyone knows your mother's dirty secret, even the part about how even _she_ doesn't know who your father is."

Jaymes eyes widened in shook and she clenched her hands into fists, ready to punch the asshole but a voice interupted.

"Is something wrong, Lestrange?" a voice asked behind her. Not needing to look, Jaymes knew it was Osbourne's.

Looking behind her, she gave Osbourne Avery a slight smile and replied, "Nothing I can't handle."

Flint laughed at this while Osbourne just glared. The girl stood behind Flint still, her wrist still clenched in his tight grasp and before Jaymes or Osbourne knew what was happening, Marcus Flint was pulling the other girl out of the room.

"Where are you going Flint?" Jaymes called after him, determined to follow them but Osbourne grabbed her hand and refused to let go. "Let them be, Lestrange," Avery told her. "There's obviously something strange going on, so don't get yourself involved."

Jaymes glared. "I can make my own desicions Osbourne, I don't need you to make them for me."

Osbourne laughed. "Have you ever meet the Johnson family, Jaymes?" Jaymes shook her head. "Well that girl," he said, pointing to where they had last seen Marcus and _Angelina_, "is not a Johnson. The Johnsons are pureblooded wizards and they lived in the same town as me. My mother was very friendly with them."

"She might be a cousin of the Johnsons you know," Jaymes told him.

"No," Osbourne shook his head.

Jaymes felt frustrated as she almost screamed, "What are you trying to say?"

"That Flint is covering something up."

"Marcus Flint doesn't have a good heart. He's not the kind of person who would cover something up to save someone else, someone he can't stand like Angelina."

"Are you sure?" Osbourne asked, and Jaymes knew that she wasn't.

"I'm sure," Jaymes replied, letting the words tumble out of her mouth ungracefully. She would lie and cheat, do what ever she could... but to what purpose? Why was she about to fight for Flint's girl?

**Author's Notes**

Ok, I fixed it so it's not all in italics. Thanks for pointing it out Leaf!! :)

Well, mes amies, what do you all think?? Please review and a new chapter will be up soon!

Many thanks to my kick ass reviewers, **inkable** (glad you like my characters. I'll try for more Marcus... and one day Katie will lose her temper, just not yet. She's to frightened. As for where the Fortrice is... not sure yet. Haven't thought that far ahead. And update wise, at the moment I'm writing two (maybe 3) other fics at the moment, so I rotate. Before I wasn't writing much but I was feeling really down for a long time but I feel much better now, so I write like every other day...), **leaf** (aw! Thanks! That'll be the first thing I do, once I've uploaded this to FFN!), and **Saoirse the Irish Colleen** (thanks Miz. What will happen to Katie? We shall see. mwahahahahahha. 


	6. Attack

**Relinquished, Chapter Six  
By ArrA.**

Marcus sat still, watching as Katie slept on the bed infront of him. He was to frightened to lay down beside her and get some sleep since she was furious since he had left her alone, suffering all day from the terrible pain his spell caused her. He wasn't just about to sleep and wait to see if Katie was brave enough to get revenge while he was sleeping.

So he sat there, watching as Katie's chest rose and fell in time and Marcus' eyes sagged with boredom. Katie lazily rolled over and Marcus sighed, wishing the night would end. His eyes were starting to feel like he wouldn't be able to open them and all he wanted to do was lie down on his soft bed, Katie Bell or no Katie Bell.

Finally, so tired that Katie had become blurry through his red, strained eyes, he rose from his perch beside the bed and dropped himself down, next beside Katie, throwing an arm over her slumbering form and quickly falling asleep.

It seemed like he had just closed his eyes when he heard a loud pounding. At first he thought it was Bell, doing harm to his body but he realized that he wasn't in pain. Slowly he pulled his head off the pillow of his bed to see Katie sitting up, next to him, her eyes fixed on the door, where the pounding was coming from.

"_FLINT!_" an angry voice called through the door, "I don't care if that girl's tiring you out! Get out here _**now**!!_"

Marcus reconized the voice of Jospeh McNair and he quickly pulled himself off the bed and threw the door open. McNair was glaring at him. "Hurry Flint! We're being attacked by the Ministry!"

Flint swore loudly before looking down at his clothing. He realized that he was dressed only in his boxers and quickly ran back into the room and started to pull robes over his head and find his wand.

Looking up a minute later he realized that McNair was gone but Bell was sitting on the bed, confused. "What am I supposed to do?" she asked.

"Stay here," he told her gruffly before moving towards the door but Katie was fast and before he had left the room she was standing in front of him, block his way.

"That's not going to work. I'm not going to let you leave me for hours on end, crying in pain," the girl said fiercly, the memory of the pain the day before making her brave.

"Damn Gryffindors," Marcus muttered under his breath and tried to push her out of his way but Bell wasn't moving.

"Take off the spell, I'm not moving," she told him coldly. He glared down at her, knowing very well he could easily stupefy her but something stopped him from doing it. He reached into his robes and retrieved his wand, pointing it at Katie. "_Puissanez_!" he cried and Katie looked at him strangely.

He quickly pushed around her and slammed the door, just catching her muffled, "What does that?"

Well she'll find out soon, he thought, almost laughing as he hurried to join the other Deatheaters on the wall against the attacking Aurors.

He arrived on the castle walls to see a mass of black below the walls of the deatheaters' fort. Thousands of Ministry Aurors stood below him, ready to attack Voldemort's defences so they could gain entry. There had been spells constructed around the castle so that apparating was impossible but if the aurors used the right spells... the magic shield that Lord Voldemort had built to protected his supporters would fall. Marcus didn't want to think what would happen if the Ministry were able to through to them.

He quickly walked down the wall, looking for an opening for him to step into. During his time with the Deatheaters he had been drilled in many different scenarios, so he knew what he was supposed to do in the situation. Eventually he found a spot not that far away from Osbourne Avery. Of course Jaymes wasn't standing on the wall, all the female deatheaters were inside the keep of the castle, guarding the main hall where Voldemort resided. The idea was that if Aurors got through the main defence of the wall, they would meet with the female deatheaters who were anything but tired.

Looking around him, Marcus noticed he was standing in between Adrian Pucey and William Cotts. He had attended school with both the boys and Pucey had been on his quidditch team. He had not realized that they had been there. Last thing he had heard, Pucey was playing quidditch in London while Cotts was training as a medi wizard near Oxford, he was _very_ glad that they had yet to set eyes on Katie.

"Pucey," he said gruffly, looking at the former Slytherin, "didn't know you were up here. Want to ruin your quidditch career, do ya?"

Pucey laughed a soft, sinister laugh before replying, "My Lord commands and I obey, isn't it always the way?"

Marcus look at him for a moment before nodding, feeling a bolt of guilt for lying to Voldemort. He reached for his wand and pointed it at the Aurors who stood below him, waiting to attack.

Lucius Malfoy stood in the middle of the courtyard, waiting for the deatheaters' attention. He drew his wand lifted it in the air, producing a spark, getting the Deatheaters' attention. They turned to Lucius Malfoy, who was Voldemort's second in command.

"Today is the day of truth. The Ministry is here to tear down our walls and punish us for obeying our true leader!" this brought a lot of boos as Lucius continued, "But we will not be brought down and our walls will stand intact. We are a threat to the Ministry, to the Aurors and the Mudbloods as we should be and when the Ministry Aurors leave this place, they will be leaving in caskets and we will be leaving as conquerors, ready to rule the Wizarding and Muggle Worlds alike with an iron fist. We have everything we need here in this castle. We have food, stability and we have power, but most importantly we have hostages. We have people within these walls loyal to Dumbledore, whom he will do anything to get back. We _must_ use this to our advantage and we most conqueror those who stand outside these walls," Malfoy screamed, encouraging a roar of approval from the deatheaters.

Marcus felt his face go slightly white. Hostages, Katie was a hostage and he _didn't_ want Katie to die, no matter how he acted towards her. 

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see Pucey, "You're white as death, what's your problem? Scared Flint?" he laughed viciously, Marcus hated him.

"No Pucey, I think I'm going to take a stroll down the wall and find a position where I'm not surrounded by incompetent idiots," Marcus growled at the man before spinning on his heal and heading away from Pucey down the walkway, his robes swirling, giving his exit effect.

But instead of looking for a new place on the wall, he hurried to a dark stairwell that he quickly decended, not knowing that he was being followed.

* * *

Jaymes carefully pulled the white mask over her hair, making sure that none peaked out. Although many deatheaters would not be wearing their masks, there were some who would do so, continuing the tradition and if she was lucky, she would be able to slip through the crowd and monitor Flint better than Osbourne would be able to.

There was a knock on the door just as Jaymes finished the last touches of her disguise, pulling on a black cloak. She quickly pulled the door open to reveil Osbourne and she nodded quickly at him before he turned and she followed them out the door.

They quickly headed through the keep of the castle until they came to courtyard and quickly mounted the stairs to the wall. Below her she could see all the Ministry wizards lined up for battle and she felt a her stomach sink to unthinkable depths. She wished that she was still realitively safe inside the castle. 

Unconciously she clutched for Avery's hand and he pulled her closer, shielding their hands behind their cloaks so no one would see and suspect that something was out of place. Osbourne's hand stroke Jaymes' carefully, calming her down slightly and expelling some of the fear.

"Jaymes," Osbourne whispered, looking in the direction of one of the staircases. Jaymes looked and saw that Flint was mounting the stairs quickly, and looking over the wall with concern in his eyes. She saw his eyes widen at the masses below them before recovering and finding himself a spot on the wall by Pucey and Cotts.

Jaymes looked at Osbourne worriedly, hoping they would survive the battle and leaned over quickly without thinking.

"Avery, I'm not sure if we're going to make it out of here," Osbourne grunted, watching the ground below and Jaymes continued, "so I just wanted to tell you that I like you, I like you a lot."

Osbourne's hand stopped moving and he just stood there, unable to look at the girl he had loved ever since he had set eyes on her. He couldn't believe that she just said that and he wanted to turn and look into her eyes to make sure she wasn't lying but he was much to frightened and he kept his eyes on the masses below.

Suddenly there was a blast of light that appeared from the corner of his eye and he and Jaymes turned to watch Lucius Malfoy give his speech.

It's funny, Osbourne thought to himself, that Malfoy's son isn't here. He's probably going to be off as soon as this battle is underway, and Voldemort probably isn't even here, it's probably a decoid. The thoughts frightened slightly and he squeezed Nekane's hand, not thinking. He felt her squeeze back and he smiled slightly, glad for a reaction out of her.

Finally Lucius Malfoy was finished his speech and Osbourne took the opurtunity to sneak a look at Jaymes. She was looking out in the distance, watching something happen along the wall. He stood there, watching her for several minutes, Jaymes unaware that he watched her the whole time.

Suddenly he felt her hand tugging on his and he looked up to where she was frantically gesturing with her eyes. Osbourne followed her gaze to Marcus Flint. He was quickly walking down the wall of the castle, although no one else was moving.

Osbourne detatched his hand from Jaymes and they both followed him from a safe distance. He soon entered a tower and they quickly followed after him to see him quickly decsend a flight of stairs towards the castle.

Nekane gave him a desperate look and Osbourne put a hand on the small of her back, indicating for them to follow Flint.

**Author's Notes**

First off, sorry, sorry that it took forever to review. :( Hopefully it will take me a lot less time to update the next chapter.

Many thanks to my reviewers, **Scarlett Darling** (ya, I overlooked that fact, opps, opps.), **Mistress fire** (glad you're liking it and sorry it took me so long to update. Don't worry, you're not the only Marcus fan! My friends call me crazy too. lol.), **leaf** (I'm glad you've been liking it and I fixed the problem. I'll have to remember to check the story next time it's posted!)

Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you and please don't be shy, don't be a stranger, review!

- Sara. 


	7. Flight

**Relinquished, Chapter Seven  
By ArrA.**

Marcus ran towards his room at as fast as he could, breathing heavily and pumping his arms in the hopes of running faster. He came to a lurching stop right in front of the room he shared with Katie and threw the door open to see Katie laying on her back, staring at the ceiling.

Rushing over he pulled her quickly to her feet, and started to drag her out of the room.

"What the hell are you doing, Flint?!" Katie yelled at Marcus but he just grunted uncommitably and continued to pull her towards the door. "Seriously Flint, what's happening? You don't have the right to barage in here and pull me around like this," Katie said, starting to get worked up.

Suddenly Marcus spun on her and looked down at her, hesitantly reaching out and stroking a hair out of her face. "Be quiet and you'll be ok. Don't attract attention," he told her in a soft voice that almost gentle.

But Katie didn't listen, instead barling on. "Seriously Flint, I _want_ to know now!"

Marcus sighed in deep frustration, a small growl emerging and Katie took a quick step back, finally realizing not to mess with Marcus Flint. But she was to slow and his arms struck out, strong as steel, pulling the resititing Bell towards him before leaning down and planting his lips on hers.

Katie struggled viciously for the first moment, trying to bite his bottom lip but soon became lost in the kiss, kissing him back eagerly and pulling him closer to her, unaware of what she was doing. She was so caught up in the moment that she thought about her protests and her fears until Marcus wrenched her away and started to drag her down the corridor.

But for once Katie Bell was speachless, marvelling over what had just happening and wondering why she wasn't gagging with repulsion like she would of done weeks earlier.

Soon they reached the great hall of the castle where a group of Deatheaters were standing and they looked questionly at Katie and Marcus, the latter who was now pushing Katie roughly in front of him.

"What are you doing Marcus?" a woman's stern voice asked and Flint looked at the woman, whose face was covered in a mask and paled.

He stuttered for a moment at first and Katie was starting to wonder who the woman was when Marcus finally bluttered out, "You see Mother, I was just taking my prisonner to some of the lower dungeons where she will be safe during the attack but at the same time will not be able to escape, for I find her a very pleasant companion."

Mierum Flint looked at his son oddly but nodded her head before looking back at the other women, "Marcus is harmless, is that not true Mars-Bar?" she asked, fake effection in her voice and Marcus swallowed and nodded stiffly. "Now run along and take the girl to the dungeons and come right back afters." But both Marcus and Mierum Flint knew he wouldn't be coming back, even though Marcus nodding obligingly and Mierum pushed him and the girl towards the hall that lead to the dungeons. Marcus did not hear it, nor did anyone else in the hall but then Mierum uttered more words, "Good luck my son," so quietly that she barely heard them herself.

Katie looked back at Mierum one last time, wondering if Mierum had been a good mother and if Marcus had had a good childhood but she didn't ask but followed Marcus as he pulled her around to the depths of the castle.

Finally they arrived in a small cavern like room, underneath the dungeons of the castle. Katie could hear screams of agony above that were followed by explosions and Marcus stiffened. "Aurors are attacking this fortrice, we have to leave."

Katie looked at Marcus quickly and then the door. "Not if I can help it," she hissed and tried to make a run for the door but Marcus grabbed his wand from his robes and muttered the words of the binding spell and Katie fell over and cried with pain, slowly crawling towards him until the headache receeded. "You _bastard_," she hissed, all the feelings that had started to develop after their kiss evaporated.

Marcus just laughed softly before pulling Katie to her feet. "Come on Bell, we're leaving this place before it's to late. Believe me, you don't want to die here, you're soul will never leave this castle."

At that Katie shivered but tried to hid it. Apon seeing it Marcus put out a reluctant hand onto her shoulder and she brutely slapped it away, ignoring the growl that came from Flint as he grabbed Katie by the wrist and started to pull her to the other side of the cave where a plateform had been setup above the water.

Both looked down into the water which was spinning around at a tremedious speed like whirlpool and suddenly Katie realized what she was staring into it. They were thought to be lost, one of the old creations that had been lost during the fall of Atlantis, the Floo. Small Floos were still created and from them floo powder was made but no one had been able to create a stable Floo since the time of Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

Katie shivered as Marcus gripped her arm tightly and pulled her towards the edge of the platform, and Katie's stomach started to feel nauctious and she had the feeling that she might faint. She swayed on her feet the same time that Marcus started leaning forward and suddenly she was plummetting towards the Floo with Marcus' hand entwinned tightly wiht hers and Marcus' voice screamed out, "Diagon Alley!"

The two were shot out the fireplace of the Three Broomsticks at such a speed that Marcus ended up landing on top of Katie and he didn't seem to be in a hurry to get off except that people from all parts of the restaurant were staring at them. He quickly pulled the girl to her feet and ushered her out of the Three Broomsticks, whispering, "Say nothing, you have no wand, I'm in full control here Bell."

Katie nodded slowly and followed Marcus cautiously, and she felt as Flint clutched her arm, right above the wrist tightly, so she didn't try to escape.

Both youths walked through Diagon Alley with their heads' down and their ears open, both listening curiously for news. They stopped at a small outlet of Flourish and Blotts and picked up the latest Daily Prophet with the headline,

**After Hogwarts Attacks, 52 Dead, 13 Missing**

And Katie shuddered, thinking that she would be classed as missing, even though most of the people missing were probably children of Deatheaters. She quickly scanned the names on the list provided below and was horrified to see her name combined with the likes of Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, all from famillies with roots in the dark arts.

Marcus looked at the girl out of the corner of his eye and noticed her distress. Over the past few days, weeks, with Katie, he had lost track, they seemed like forever, he had started growing fond of her in his own perverse way and the sight of her sad, made him sad.

His hand calmly cupped her elbow and he started to lead her through Diagon Alley until they arrived at the enterence of Knockturn Alley.

"We're going to stay with a friend for a few days, until the Deatheaters stop looking for me... if any who cared escaped," he told Katie in a soft voice and Katie just nodded. "Jeez Katie, cheer up, _please_," Marcus told her, concern in his voice, "you're scaring me."

Suddenly Katie sniffed before bursting into tears and throwing herself into his arms. Other people looked at them strangely from the corners of their eyes as they walked past but no one stopped and carefully Marcus started to guide Katie down Knockturn Alley, comforting her at the same time, praying they were not followed.

Eventually they arrived at a two story building in one of the poorer parts of the Alley. It was the traditional, ancient English house and it looked exactly the same as all the other houses on its street, it did not even poccess a street number. Its owners of course had done that on purpose. Only those who knew what they were looking for would find it right away and if someone went to every door, their nieghbors had the duty to notify the owners of the house that there might be a problem.

Marcus approached the door, Katie still hanging onto him, shaking terribly, and knocked twice before pausing and then knocking three more times. A minute later he received the feeling that he was being watched and then the door swung open, revealing a small, old man, bent over a cane.

"Who is this that you have broughten with you, boy?"

Marcus cleared his throat and answered, "My friend, we're hidding from the Ministry."

The old man nodded, stepping back and pulled open the door so they could enter. Marcus slowly promoted Katie into the house and she let him guide her silently until they were sitting in a warm kitchen and the old man was looking down at her curiously.

"So, what's her name?" he asked, when Marcus and Katie were sitting down and he fiddled with his back towards them, brewing something. "She isn't your type Marc."

Marcus nodded as the old man turned around and said, "Stop talking like she isn't here."

The old man shrugged before turning to Katie, "What's your name girl?"

Katie looked up into the old man's pale blue eyes and answered, "I don't have any idea who you are, so I'm not telling you anything," regaining a little of her former spirit.

Beside her Marcus laughed softly before the old man let out a wopping laugh. "She's a keeper Marc, she's a keeper," he said pleasantly, smiling down at Katie. "Well, if you must know young lady, my name is Edward Flint, Marc's grandfather. And you would be..."

Hesitantly Katie opened her mouth to reply to Edward, liking the old man although she knew it was against her better judgement. "Katie, Katie Bell," she told the old man and he smiled.

"Gryffindor Chaser if I'm not mistaken," he answered, adding when he saw Katie's look of astonishment, "I watched everyone of Marc's game, isn't that right Boy-Oh," he said, elbowing Marcus in the stomach.

Marcus blushed and nodded his head. He was about to answer when there was a tapping on the door simular to the one that Marcus had used... but slightly off.

Edward looked at the two kids with concern in his eyes, muttering under his breath, "What did you two get yourselves into?" as he walked out of the kitchen and towards the front of the house. Marcus positioned himself right by the kitchen door and watched out the corner of it, Katie standing hesitantly at his shoulder.

They could hear Edward open the door and start talking to who ever was out there. Suddenly they heard him almost yell, "I've already told you, he's not here! Why are you disturbing an old man's peace?" There was a murmure of reply and Edward snapped again, "No, you may not come into the house, I don't care how suspicious it is. I'm a respected wizard, so my word is good enough," and with that he slammed the door and looked back at Marcus and Katie.

Marcus quickly crossed to the front window of the house and caustiously pulled a drap but only far enough to look out of it with only one eye showing. Outside he could see Jaymes Lestrange and Osbourne Avery standing and arguing. Dropping the drap he turned to his Grandfather and Katie.

"Damn Lestrange is following us with Avery," he muttered.

Edward lifted an eye brow, "What did you do boy? You're not going to tarnish the Flint name are you?"

"In whose eyes?"

Edward shrugged and returned to the kitchen where Katie still sat and smiled at the girl. "How you feeling Katie?" he asked kindly, smiling down at her.

Katie shrugged and then Edward noticed the paper curled up in her hands. He gently reached down and took it from her, unclenching her fingers away from it in the proccess. On the front cover he spotted her name and realized the problem.

"No Gryffindor's a deatheater girl, everything will workout."

Katie shrugged, deep down feeling that no matter what happened, nothing would ever be alright again.

**Author's Notes**

Thanks for reviewing **leaf**, I'll send you a copy of this chapter to Beta soon ( I like to have beta-ed copies for FA, and I'll put the betaed on up here when it's done!

Anyways, enjoy peoples and please review. :) 


	8. Confusion

**Relinquished, Chapter Eight  
By ArrA.**

Jaymes stood looking up at the house, hands on her hips with disgust. They had trailed Marcus and his prisoner to the narrow street in which she and Osbourne now stood. She was sure that the house across from her was the right one, but she had no way of knowing for sure. Osbourne had wanted to knock on some of the other doors but she had snapped at his stupidity and he had not asked again. Now she was mad. Each house was exactly identical and although she was sure it was the right house, she could only tell if she went in.

Slowly she turned to where Osbourne sat in the shadows behind her and grabbed his wrist, pulling him to his feet. Osbourne nodded, knowing what she wanted to do. 

Side by side, the two figures walked to end of the road where there was a lane that separated the backyards of houses on either side. They walked down the lane to the back of the suspected house and Osbourne retrieved his wand from his robes. 

They were going in.

* * *

Katie lay on a bed in a small bedroom that she guessed actually belonged to Marcus. It lacked many personal effects except for on the wall next to door there was a small painting of a man dressed in a fancy tux. The man was scowling from the picture, his features resembling Marcus'. Katie had wondered who it was, but was to scared to ask. Next to the bed there was a small dressing table and lining the wall opposite to the bed was a book shelf containing many volumes on quidditch manouvers and the like.

Edward Flint had lead her up to the room after he had finished driving away Jaymes and Osbourne from his door. He had given her a few towels, telling her he and Marcus would be downstairs if she needed anything and that she would be called for supper when it was ready. Katie had nodded her head obidently and then flopped down onto the bed after Edward had left the room, shutting the door behind him.

It was nice to have sometime alone. It had been such a crazy day and she wished desperately to know what Marcus had been thinking when he had kissed her before leaving Voldemort's fortrice. It had been out of his character and she wondered if he had done it as an impulse, but the only way she would ever find out was if she asked him... and she knew she didn't want to have _that_ conversation with Marcus Flint.

Katie rolled on her side and slowly rose from the bed to look out the small window that looked out the backgarden. Outside it was already dark and the shadows seemed to play tricks on her. She swore that she could see movement below her, two figures sprinting across the garden, but she was sure she was seeing things. 

Suddenly there was a soft tapping on the door and Katie spun around just in time to see Flint enter the small room.

"Bell," he muttered, "it's time for supper. Please come downstairs as soon as possible."

Katie nodded awkwardly at Marcus before turning back to the window for a moment to take one last look outside. But before she could turn back she heard the click softly close and he was gone again and any conversation about his feelings, her feelings had been avoided and Katie wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing.

Katie wandered down the hall to where Ed had told her the bathroom was and quickly washed up before she headed downstairs to join Ed and Marcus for supper.

They were sitting at the table in the kitchen, talking quietly and laughing about old times. Marcus' childhood memories and such. Katie felt somewhat reluctant to sit down but Ed smiled up at her and motioned for her to sit down. Marcus had converted his eyes to staring at his plate as Katie quickly took her seat and looked at her food which she found very appetizing.

"This looks delishous, Ed," Katie said, motioning down to the chicken and vegetables on her plate.

Edward smiled at her and replied, "Well, don't be thanking me girl, it's Marc here who made it!"

Katie raised an eyebrow, no longer concerned about what had happened that day but intrigued by the fact that _Marcus Flint cooked!_ "Really? I had no idea you cooked Marcus," Katie found herself purring. Marcus kept his eyes on his plate but Katie was pretty sure she could him blushing from where she sat.

"Not much," he said in a soft voice, obviously embarrassed before going back to his supper.

Katie decided not to presue the subject and turned to Ed. "So what's happening with us tomorrow?"

"Well, Marc filled me on the _whole_ situation and we've decided that in the morning you will goto the Ministry."

"Really?" Katie asked excitedly. She was finally going home. She could finally see her family and make sure all her friends were alright.

Ed nodded. "Well hopefully. I doubt that Voldemort would take the time to come after the two of you, at least not yet."

Marcus nodded from where he was sitting. "I owled Mum actually," he told Ed.

Ed quickly glanced at Marcus. "What?" The colour quickly faded from his face. "We went through this Marc! We weren't going to tell her. It'll put you two in danger."

"She's my mother!" Marcus cried out angrily, glaring at the old man he seemed to love so much.

"And she's a Deatheater!"

Marcus glared and jumped out of his seat and stalked out of the room. Katie could hear his feet stomping up the stairs as he hurried to his room and then his door slammed shut and Katie turned back to Ed. "What's happening now?" she asked. 

"I'm not sure," Edward answered. "I'm sure that Voldemort knows where Marcus has taken you, so I'm not sure if you should stay here much longer... the Ministry opens tomorrow morning at 8am. You should be out in Diagon Alley before then. Leave at 7:30 I guess. For now we'll just have o set up a lot of wards around the house and make sure that no other deatheaters get in."

"To late," a feminine voice said from behind Edward.

Katie looked up to see Jaymes Lestrange standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips, her wand clutched in her right hand. Osbourne Avery stood next to her, his wand in his hand.

Looking at Edward she realized that neither of them poccessed a wand. She was pretty sure that Marcus still had hers and she couldn't see Edward's anywhere on his person.

"Now, where is Marcus?" Jaymes asked curiously.

"I guess you should go and look for him," Ed replied.

Jaymes looked at Osbourne before turning back to Ed. "She," she said, pointing at Katie, "will go and get him. Osbourne will go with him and if she warns Flint, I'll kill you old man, so you better hope that she doesn't try any funny stuff."

Katie laughed quietly. "I'm a Gryffindor. I have more courage than that."

Jaymes glared and pointed her wand at her, "Yes, well that's probably true. Gryffindors do poccess foulish courage."

"Whatever," Katie muttered, climbing to her feet as Osbourne approached and pushed her towards the door.

"Let's go," he told her and Katie headed for the stairs.

She lead him up the stairs and then stopped, realizing she didn't know which room was Marcus'. "I don't know where to go," she told Osbourne quietly.

"Well figure it out," Osbourne hissed and Katie looked around before trying the door of the room that she was supposed to sleep in.

Slowly she turned the door knob and pushed the door open. Peering inside she saw that Marcus lay face down on the bed. Suddenly Osbourne pushed past her into the room and Katie hit the wall hard, pain splitting through her arm.

Osbourne was in the middle of muttering a spell when Marcus somehow stupelified the other man. Katie moaned against the wall as she watched Osbourne fall to the ground. 

Pushing herself off the wall she whispered, "Jaymes has Ed downstairs. You shouldn't of done that, she threatened to kill him if you tried to escape or anything."

Marcus paled and looked down at where Osbourne lay unconcious on the ground. Quickly he walked towards the bedside table and opened the draw, pulling something out and handing it to Katie.

"Here Bell," he muttered, handing her back her wand. Katie reached to accept it but a jolt of pain flew through it and she shuddered. "Sorry," he murmured.

"It wasn't your fault," Katie told him.

Slowly Marcus reached out and touched her shoulder with the tip of his wand a muttered a healing charm. Immediately the pain disappeared and Katie could move her shoulder without feeling any pain. "Thanks," Katie told Marcus but before he could reply, Jaymes' voice sounded up the stairs.

"Osbourne, what's happening up there?"

Putting his wand to his mouth, Marcus answered, "We'll be right down," in the perfect impression of Osbourne's voice.

Katie raised her eyebrows and murmured under her breathe, "And why exactly did you fail your seventh year?"

The sympothy drained from Marcus' face and he ignored her, wracking his brain for the curse he was about to perform. Slowly he took a depth breath before crying, "Imperio."

Katie shuddered as an Unforgivable Curse was used right in front of her.

Osbourne opened his eyes and suddenly rose to his feet. Looking at Marcus she could tell he was sweating slightly. "Put your wand into your robes," Marcus commanded Katie as Osbourne started to herd the two of them in front of him and out of the room, making it look like he was in control.

Soon they arrived in the kitchen where Jaymes stood behind Edward, looking over his head, waiting.

"Aw, I see you've found him," Jaymes murmured, watching the three people in front of her contently. "Now," she said, turning to Marcus, "what exactly do you think you're doing Flint? Is this girl so special that you're willing to leave our side for _her_?"

Marcus glared at Jaymes, not even glancing at Katie. "The fortrice would of fallen. It was the best thing to do."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Marcus glared at the girl and answered, "That's because I don't even know that answer."

Jaymes laughed softly and Katie felt as she was about to faint. Edward of course was smiling, he probably knew the answer to Jaymes' question, since he seemed to know his grandson so well.

"Well," Jaymes started to say, just as all the windows in the kitchen shattered and the door burst open. 

Men robed in black started to rush in the door and all of sudden Edward was on his feet, pushing Jaymes towards the rest of the youths with his wand drawn. Marcus grabbed the back of Katie's robes and drew his wand, muttering a spell. Neither him nor Katie were aware that of the two hands that grabbed onto the back of each's robes.

**Author's Notes**

I am back and as lazy as ever! I will take the time eventually to go through the beta-ed version of chapter 7 Leaf, I promise! I just got home though and I felt an urge to write and this is the fic that is the closest to my heart at the moment!

OK, I'm having a bit of a problem with Jaymes... she seemed out of character in this chapter... but I think in the beginning she was more cold and detached and now she was just being cold again. Anyways, any opinions on her. Did she really change character in this chapter or not? I'd really like to hear your opinions. 

Anyways, big, big thanks to my reviewers as usual! You rock! **Ella Palladino** (Sorry that it took so long to update. I was computer-less for a while. I really loved Jensen as well and I liked him best as Ben in the episode of DA Pollo Loco.), **Neveada** (You have a MF/KB fic? *runs off to find it* Actually I have a five chaptered M/K fic as well as two (I think) stand alones which are all on FFN.), **Scarlett Darling** (ya, I sort of lost the love/hate part in this chapter but it'll be back in full force soon. ;) Sorry about the mix up btw. I'll try not to let it happen again.), **inkable** (Ok, I did what you said. Thanks for the advice. Now no one will mix it up. The idea for small floos were mine, but I got the idea from the Floo Network of course.), **Darcel** (thanks for the review. Keep reading and find out!)

Thanks for the reviews and please remember to review in the future! 


	9. Decision

**Relinquished, Chapter Eight  
By ArrA.**

There was a popping noice and Katie found herself standing on an old, deserted, dirt road. Looking around she saw Marcus but that wasn't what made her jump back. Standing behind them was Jaymes and Osbourne. Katie found herself let out a small scream seeing the two standing there and Marcus turned to glare at them.

"Marcus," Jaymes, acknologing them. "We're all in the boat now, so calm down."

Looking to the man beside her, Katie realized that Marcus was furious. His back was slightly hunched over and he was practically snarling at Jaymes and Osbourne.

"Really? Well that was your choice, now wasn't it? Really fucked yourselves over this time, did you, Lestrange?"

This time Jaymes was the one to snarl, rushing towards Marcus and trying to punch the large man despite her better judgement. Marcus roughly pushed her away, and she collided into Osbourne who had stepped in her path to catch her. But Marcus had pushed her so hard that both Deatheaters ended up tumbling to the ground with a mighty thump. 

Quickly Jaymes untangled herself and rose to her feet, brushing the dirt off her robes. Osbourne on the other hand was not so quick to rise. The fall had caused the wind to be knocked out of him, and now he lay, sprawlled on the ground, trying to regain his breathe. But Jaymes ignored him.

"Fine Flint, I agree, Avery and myself are not in the best position right now. I think we have two choices. One is to run. And two is to capture you two and take you back to Lord Voldemort, so I guess you're going to have to be kinder or the next time you wake you might find yourself in a jail cell."

Marcus laughed bitterly. "I'd like to see you try, Lestrange."

"Oh, she's very capable of trying," Avery muttered from the ground, slowly rising to his feet. "Now, first off, I think you tell exactly who Miss Johnson _really_ is."

Katie looked at Marcus worriedly, and grabbed his arm without thinking.

Looked back at her with an irritable look on his face and turned back to Jaymes and Osbourne. "I don't think that's any of your business," he said in a dangerously low voice.

Jaymes laughed softly at this. "Really? Well the fact that you won't tell us her real identity brings us to one conclusion, right Avery?" she asked and Osbourne nodded his head in agreement. "She's a mudblood, isn't she?"

"You bitch!" Katie found herself screaming at the other girl, "You have no right to call me such dirty names like that!"

"Calm down!" Marcus hissed towards her and then to Jaymes he said, "She's right though, you have no right to call her a Mudblood."

"But she is," Jaymes replied loaftily, "isn't she."

"Yes, I am. I'm half-blooded and proud of it," Katie glared.

"Aw, so you finally admit it."

"Yes, but at least _I_ know who my father is."

"Shut up Mudblood," Jaymes hissed and took a step towards Katie.

Katie clenched her fists into balls and took a step foward but Marcus was there to push her back. "Stop this; both of you."

Both girls glared at Marcus but backed up. "Fine Flint," Jaymes muttered darkly, "but you're going to have to explain," she said, pointing at Katie.

"_Fine_," Katie muttered, glaring at the other girl. "My name's Katie Bell, I was in Gryffindor at Hogwarts."

Osbourne nodded his head, obviously her name meant something. "Gryffindor Chaser with Angelina if I remember correctly. Sometimes I would goto her family's for supper and she would talk on and on about Quidditch and her team. Of course your name came up."

"I'm flattered," Katie said sacastically. "Now, that being settled, what are we going to do? Stand here all day?"

Marcus shook his head. "I'm not sure. Any ideas Lestrange? Avery?"

"My Grandfather has an old hunting lodge in Devin. No one would be there and no one except my family knows about it, actually I'm not supposed to know about it but when I was younger my grandfather took me there several times before he died," Osbourne replied.

Marcus looked thoughtful for a moment before replying, "I believe that we should take Katie back to the Ministry, get her out of danger and go on from there."

Katie shook her head. "If you take me back, you're bound to get caught! They'll give you the kiss you know. All of you," she added, looking nervously at Jaymes and Osbourne.

"We'll leave you in Diagon Alley," replied Marcus, "and then disapparate."

"Good," muttered Jaymes, because I don't want to get caught just because of a mudblood.

Katie glared at her and Osbourne elbowed the other girl in the ribs and shook his head. "What your mouth, Jaymes," he whispered as he looked nervously at the other two.

"It's not really fair to leave the three of you in danger," Katie protested, looking solely at Marcus who shook his head hard. 

"No, this isn't your fight, Bell. I, at least, have made my decision. The two will just have to live with their mistakes."

"Whatever, Flint," Jaymes said irritably. "But I think we should start moving. Deatheaters might be here before we know it."

"Where they deatheaters, or Ministry wizards?" asked Katie suddenly.

Marcus shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. They looked like Deatheaters to me. But anyways, they were drawn by the unforgivable curse... speaking of that," he hissed, his voice changing suddenly, "why are you not cursed anymore Avery?"

Avery laughed softly. "After I graduated from Hogwarts I spent two years at Durmstrang studying the Dark Arts as well as defence spells. One of the defences I learned was how to beat the Imperio curse. You see, the whole time I was aware of what was happening, I just waited till the best moment and then I over powered the spell."

"One day you'll have to teach me that trick," Marcus muttered. 

Osbourne nodded, most of past riveraly between the two men was disappearing fast, Katie noticed. If only she could stick around and see how it progressed.

"I think we should start moving," Jaymes said, looking at only the two men. "We should walk a little way before apparating. That way, hopefully they won't be able to follow us."

Everyone agreed and soon they were walking down the dirt world. They had started out in the middle of farmlands that had been long untended and dead but eventually they came to woodlands and soon they were walking in its shade. After an hour and a half of walking with close to no talking, Marcus announced it was time to apparate to Diagon Alley. Katie looked hesitant, really not wanting to leave the small party but Marcus grabbed her arm as the others took out their wands. He had told her earlier that when they got to Diagon Alley he would return to her her wand and Katie was itching to lay her fingers on it.

Osbourne apparated first, giving off a large pop and then Marcus and herself followed. They appeared in Diagon Alley in dirty robes and tired faces but the wizards in the street just quickly past by them, not giving them the time again. A moment later there was another pop and Jaymes was standing beside them, bringing the group to four for the last time, Katie thought sadly. 

"Stay here," Marcus whispered to Jaymes and Osbourne, "and if I'm not back in half an hour proceed to the lodge."

Both nodded in agreement and Marcus grabbed Katie by the arm and they shuffled through the crowd. 

Pulling their hoods up, they passed carefully through the Leaky Cauldron. Katie was relieved that her face was covered because she saw a few Gryffindors in the tavern and although she was glad to see them alive, she didn't want them to notice her with a Deatheater.

Leaving the Leaky Cauldron and making their way into the Muggle World, Marcus walked to the nearest phone booth in pushed her in, handing her her wand as well. "Dial 6, 2, 4, 4, 2," he told her quietly before closing the door and taking a step back.

Carefully she lifted up the reciever and started to dial the number. Just before the last number she looked towards Marcus who was standing on the pavement watching her contently. He lifted a hand and waved and Katie waved as well, a tear sliding down her face. She reached towards the last number and carefully pressed the two.

Suddenly the bottom of the phone booth was moving and suddenly she was moving down in a surprisingly fast motion. She got one quick, final look at Marcus before she was taken into the depths of the Ministry.

* * *

Marcus could hardly believe he was crying. He could hardly believe that the Gryffindor had effected him so much that he had started to cry.

Stiffly, almost like a robot, he started to walk back towards the Leaky Cauldron. He didn't realize that he's being watched by many wizards in the grey robes of Ministry Aurors.

Casually he walked back the way he came, stopping at the wall that would admit him back into the Leaky Cauldron, he pulled the hood of his cloak over his head, shading his eyes. Then he tapped that certain brick and entered.

Apon entering the greyrobed Aurors rushed foward and pushed him towards the ground, pointing wands at him and ridding him of his. He tried to struggle and regain his freedom but soon he felt himself be restrained and bonded to the floor.

Around him the Leaky Cauldron was going crazy and many wizards were gathering around to see what was happening.

Glancing up he saw Angelina Johnson in the crowd, standing with the Weasley Twins and Alicia Spinnet. Each one of them looked down on him with hate and he vagually wondered what they think of the relationship that had developped between himself and Katie during the last few weeks of her captivity.

But he didn't get anymore time to think about it, because he heard the word, "Stupelify," uttered and the world went black.

**Author's Notes**

Ok, I know, that was sort of mean But I was going to end it with Katie entering the Ministry which would of been even worse. Anyways, this by no means the end! There is definately more to come, so keep reading and reviewing. 

Very many thanks to my reviewers. **Eraserhead** (Glad you liked it and thanks for adding it to your favourites!), **Queen of Night** (thanks, I hope it gets awesomer, and awesomer, if awesomer is indeed a word.) **Saoirse the Irish Colleen** (More twists. Hopefully Katie will stomp on Marcus' toes in the next chapter! I've just started school as well. My first year of college. Good luck, hope you do well! I feel your pain.), **Neveada** (sorry for another cliff hanger. Hopefully the next chapter won't have one, but I don't really think I could of ended this chapter without one. I'm glad you can stand Jaymes, and hopefully you can still stand her, even with her mood changes. ;) ), **Darcel** (Jaymes and Osbourne of course.)

Another thanks to those who reviewed and don't forget to review again.

See, down there, follow the arrow, click and type. 

|  
|  
|  
\/ 


	10. Ministry

**Relinquished, Chapter Ten  
By ArrA.**

The moment she stepped out of contraption, that had been a moment before the telephone booth, she was surrounded by concerned looking witches and wizards. Hands stroked her hair and wrapped around her comfortingly, leading her away from the enterance. She knew someone was talking to her, she could hear their voice but she didn't understand what was being said, everything was just a constant slur of words. 

She didn't find the arms around her very comforting either. All she could think of Marcus and the way his strong arms felt around her or how she longed to cling to his waist, riding on the back of his broom. But all of that was gone but unfortunately it had also opened her eyes to what she had had and now what she had lost.

The hands quickly bustled Katie down the hall, and they kept walking for what seemed like minutes till she was lead into a small room that contained two plush sofas with a table between them and another door off the side. Beyond the other door, Katie could see a bathroom, with a shower and a bath. It was then Katie realized how dirty she felt and th e fact that she didn't remember the last time she bathed.

Coming back to reality for the first time she realized that a petite, blonde witch was talking to her.

"Pardon?" Katie asked, realizing the witch had been talking to her.

The witch smiled a reassuring smile and answered, "I was saying that here are some clean robes, clothes, and all that sort of thing. You can go in there," she jestered to the bathroom, "and have a shower and get dressed. We've already contacted your parents and they should be here by the time you get out. Unfortunately though, you will have to be interviewed first, but they will be with you for moral support."

Katie tried to smile but she was sure that her lips didn't curl up and assume the pleasant position. "Thank you," Katie said, truly greatful for new clothing and a shower. The witch handed Katie her clothing and Katie headed towards the bathroom. She heard the witch shut the door and then Katie walked into the bathroom and settled for her shower.

Thirty minutes later, Katie was dressed her a new, clean pair of robes, feeling refreshed as she ran a brush, that she had found in the cupboard below the sink, through her hair. Looking herself over critically, she saw tired bags under her eyes and a few scratches here and there from fights with Marcus.

She sighed, trying not to think about him and pushed open the door of the bathroom and walked into the other room.

"_**Katie!!**_" a voice interupted her thoughts and there was the pound of frantic feet on the ground and her mother's arms were thrown around her. At first she was to shooked to move but it soon wore and Katie's arms went around her mother and she sagged against her, thankful for her mother's support.

"Mum," Katie found herself sniffing and clutching tightly to the woman.

"Katie, I'm so happy to see you," Carrie Bell whispered in her ear, not letting her daughter go.

Suddenly another pair of arms enveloped the two women and Katie turned around towards her father, throwing herself into his arms. "Daddy," she murmured, burying her head against his chest, "I'm so happy to see you."

"Me to, Kati-bear, me too," he replied, softly, not breaking the mood. "Don't worry, everything's going to be fine. They caught the deatheater who kidnapped you right after you entered the Ministry. Apparently they had been following you for the last few days."

Katie pulled back in shock and looked up into her father's brown eyes, "They caught Marcus?" she asked, scared.

"Why aren't you happy about this, Katie?" her mother asked from behind her and Katie found herself spinning around a looking at her mother. Of course the older woman understood as her only daughter started to cry and took the step towards her to comfort the crying girl. "I understand," she whispered to her daughter.

Katie cried on, feeling horrible that now, because of her, Marcus had been captured by the Ministry. He had gone to such trouble for her, taking her out of the castle and protecting her from all the deatheaters. He had even lied for her!

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, ending the family reunion. The blonde witch re-entered the room, the slight smile still on her face. "Miss Bell," she said, looking at Katie, who was now clutching to one parent with each hand, "I'd like you to follow me," she said and then added at Katie's paniced look, "Don't worry, your parents may accompany you."

"Thank you," Katie told the witch and the Bell family followed her out of the room.

The halls of the Ministry went on and on. At doors and where one hallway crossed with another, there were guards, standing stone still with a wand clutched in a hand. Katie walked on, looking at her feet the whole way. She didn't want to see any aurors now, not after they had taken Marcus. He should of been safe, she thought sadly.

"Ah, here we are," the blonde witch said, breaking the silence that had followed them down the hallway. "They're waiting for you Miss Bell."

Katie nodded and tentively stepped into the room, followed by Carrie and Andrew Bell.

The three Ministry wizards that were inside raised to their feet as Katie entered the room and extended hands to Katie and then her parents.

"Sit down, sit down," one old wizard with a greying beard said, gesturing to the three seats that stood across the table from the other three in which the Ministry wizards were seated. Then he gestured to the wizard on his left, "This is Dadga Ronalds," he said. Dadga, who was the only witch in the room, was also the youngest of three. While the two men both had full heads of grey hair, she didn't even have one strand in her golden locks. "And this," the wizard said, gesturing to his right, "Is Miska Sindri." Miska smiled slightly at them and bowed his head. He was past middle age but unlike the other wizard he did not poccess a beard. "And I am George Theodoric," the wizard said smiling.

"It's very nice to meet you," the Bells said, sitting down and the wizards followed their lead.

* * *

The meeting had lasted for what seemed like forever and hours before the end, Katie wished to be putten out of her misery. They had not only questioned her on why she had been outside that night, "I was practicing quidditch," she told them truthfully, but had also asked them things about the insides of the fortrice she had stayed in and if she knew anything about other Deatheaters. For some reason she found herself not wanting to give away Jaymes and Osbourne, so she had stayed quiet on the subject and resighted the story of being inprisoned by deatheaters, time after time again. Finally, they were let go and the blonde witch returned and Katie and her family followed her out of the room and down through the series of hallways and corridors. This time they didn't return to the same room but instead entered a rather large conference room.

Katie's enterance had been welcome by squeals of delight as Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet rushed up to hug her, both rambling on at the same time, asking her what had happened.

"Calm down," she told them, pushing them away softly.

"Sorry," the two chasers said in unison and took her by each elbow and lead her over to where there was a large table. For the first time Katie saw those who were seated there. Not only were Alicia and Angelina waiting for her, but so was Fred and George, Harry and his friends Ron and Hermione, Ginny Weasley, and Oliver Wood. They all looked at her expectingly but Fred and George were the first to move.

"Katie!!" Fred cried with happiness, jumping to his feet, his brother right behind him. "We're so glad you're alright. We were frantic when we were attacked and we couldn't find you _anywhere_! We didn't know what to think."

"But of course," George continued, "we had faith in you. We knew you would fight those bloody deatheaters if and when you could."

Katie smiled at their faith in her, if only it wasn't the truth.

"We were there when they caught the git," Angelina added. "They caught him just as he was entering the Leaky Cauldron. He swore he had let you go afterwards, but of course we didn't believe him. All Slytherins are such filthy liars," she added.

Katie felt herself gulping, no longer able to smile at her friends.

"Give her room," a commanding voice interupted and Katie turned to look at Oliver Wood. Her thoughts rushed back to the night when it had all started and his brutal words. It took all her control just so that a glare didn't break out on her face.

"Thanks, Wood," she muttered and walked down to the end of the table. They all watched her carefully, wondering what was wrong.

Her mother saved the day. "Katie, you look tired. I think she's going to have to catch up with everyone later," she said kindly to Katie's friends. Katie nodded, suddenly feeling the weight of lack of sleep drift over her.

They all came up to her, even Ginny, Hermione and Ron who she hardly knew, and hugged her before she left. The girls smiled and said they hoped she would better soon and Katie just nodded. The boys said nothing, content to give her a parting hug.

The blonde, who had been standing by the door way the whole time, escorted her down the corridors.

"Excuse me," Katie asked, "is there any chance that I could visit Marcus Flint?"

The witch stopped and looked back at her, a strange expression crossing her face. "I don't see why you would _want_ too."

"He could of treated me worse, he saved my life," Katie told the witch.

After a moment, in which the witch seemed to think deeply, she replied, "We'll see."

Katie thanked her quietly and followed her down the hall.

* * *

"He's not coming back," Jaymes announced, steal lacing her voice. "We should leave."

"Ten more minutes," Osbourne replied, glaring at the girl.

Jaymes sighed before turning around to look at him. "Osbourne, he was supposed to be back an _hour_ ago! We need to leave."

"He does know the way," was Osbourne's stuborn reply.

"... Which is a good thing. Otherwise aurors or deatheaters could find us. Get this through your head Osbourne. We're no longer allied with Deatheaters, but," she said, jesturing to her sleeve, "we're marked, so the Ministry will never trust us."

Osbourne looked worried and looked around them. They were sitting on a small terrace in front of a coffee shop. "Well, I don't think that going to the lodge is the best idea. We _need_ allies."

Jaymes laughed. "Who would take us? We're two ex-deatheaters with questionable motives."

"Albus Dumbledore."

Jaymes laughed spitefully at him. "_Sure_ he would," she said, rolling his eyes. "We're in a mess and he won't, and can't help us."

"He will and he can. Dumbledore is a good man, even Voldemort is to scared to take him on face to face. Believe me, I went to Hogwarts, I've meet him personally, unlike you."

Jaymes sighed, realizing there was nothing else to do.

**Author's Notes**

Ta-da! That is chapter ten! And to think, I wasn't sure if I knew where I was going! Well I know what's happening niw, even if it's a little cliched. Oh well, hopefully it'll all work out.

I want to thank my reviewers, they were awesome as usual. **Neveada** (I'm sorry I'm so mean. I think this chapter's ending is pretty clear on what's happening next though. Ya, you're right, PMS is a good excuse for Jaymes' moods ;) Hopefully another update will come soon. I was in a writing mood when I got home from school today, so maybe I'll be in one on Thursday because I have Creative Writing last block then too!), **sweetsong01** (the story or the chapter? I think that this one will probably be below your standards too but I guess you need shipless chapters to get you where you're going. Thanks for the review and your opinion. There'll be shippyness in following chapters. I'm predicting 12 or 13, possibly 11, we'll see.), **Darcel** (I was thinking that they started to follow when they apparated and then they went through the Leaky Cauldron, so they would of picked them up around there.), **kat6528** (glad you can't and here it is! Enjoy!), and **Scarlett Darling** (lol, I hope they're back too! Ya, I have to figure out who got killed off. I doubt that anyone _that_ important will be dead though. I would never kill off my quidditch players! ;) The plan for Jaymes and Osbourne is starting to pan out.) Thanks again for the reviews!

Okay, firstly, anyone feeling generous and joining my Yahoo Group? I'd love if people were to add their M/K, D/G or whatever fics there too! So far I have three members. :( 

Pleeeeeeeeeease review! I'll be ever so happy!

*Sara 


	11. The Deal

**Relinquished, Chapter Eleven**

**By ArrA.******

After hours of questioning as well of a search of his body and clothing, where he had been forced to strip down to his underclothes before being issued the grey prisoner's garb, he was carted off to a jail cell. Now he sat against the hard wall of his cell, resting his head against his knees. His wand had long since striped from his person as had Katie's.

He wondered what Katie was doing now. Was she okay? Was she being continuously interrogated like he had been? Was she comfortable? He hoped that they had treated her more kindly than they had treated him.

Stretching, he surveyed his cell. It was small, a small box, 7x7 feet. In one corner, there a bed that was positioned along most of the back wall, but in what space was left, was where Marcus was seating. There was also a small alcove where he could relieve himself, but other than that, the cell was empty.

He relaxed his head against the wall and listened intently. Silence. All the prisoners where quiet with grief, despair and fear. Mostly they were deatheaters, caught by the Ministry but there were also a few petty criminals and even those who were innocent of any wrong doings. Marcus felt pity for the latter; there would be so many who would never get the chance of proving their innocence.

Suddenly he heard the fall of booted feet as they hit the floor in a constant rhythm. He could hear them approach his cell and Marcus took a deep breath and crossed his fingers, hoping for them to pass his own personal prison. Unfortunately for Marcus though, they stopped in front of his cell and the wizards peered in. There were two of them, Ministry Wizards, standing outside Marcus' door and staring in. One was short with shaggy brown hair, while the other one was tall with large framed glasses. Both had their wands trained on him as they watched him through the bars.

"Mister Flint," the tall one said, "stand up and approach the door of the cell."

Glaring at the men, Marcus rose to his feet and did as he was told. At the wizards' direction, Marcus put his hands on his head and the short wizard muttered a spell, chaining his hands together. Then the cell door slid open and he was gestured out of the cell.

The wizards stood on each side of him and lead him down the hall and out of the row of cells. As they lead him through the maze that was the Ministry, nothing was said, the wizards looking stonily ahead, never looking Marcus in the eye.

Finally he was gestured into a large conference room in the depths of the Ministry. The heads of those seated at the large table that positioned in the middle of the room, turned and looked at him. Although Marcus had no recognition of most of the people who sat around the table, there were a few familiar faces. Marcus recognized Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge and Severus Snape to name a few.

Fudge rose to his feet and motioned the wizards to lead Marcus to one end of the room. Marcus was roughly pushed into a seat and both wizards stood on either side of him.

"Ah, Mister Flint," Fudge said from the other side of the room. "We're here to discuss your fate."

Marcus looked across the table, confused. Why was the Minister of Magic seeing over his trial? Not to mention the Headmaster of his old school.

"Mister Flint," Albus Dumbledore said, standing up beside Fudge, "we're here to discuss where you're going. Contrary to what you may believe, no one has any wish for you to be sent to Azkaban. You protected Miss Bell from your fellow deatheaters and you lied for her, is that not true?"

Marcus nodded, wondering where all this talk was going.

"I do not think that you are loyal to Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore and shushed Marcus when he opened his mouth to talk, "no, you remind me much of Severus at your age. A good man, just misguided. Now, I'm willing to take you under my wing, as long as you agree to several conditions."

Marcus took a deep breath. "Thank you sir," he said, shocked. "I'm flattered you have so much faith in me. What is it you wish me to do for you?"

Albus looked at those seated around the room, until one man, an old wizard with a long grey beard stood up. "Mister Flint," he said, "I am Gregory Lestrange, and you know my niece, Nekane." Marcus nodded. "The same proposition has been given to Nekane and Osbourne Avery who came seeking shelter at Hogwarts about a week ago."

Marcus nodded. 

"What we are asking is for you to come to Hogwarts and help Madame Hooch with teaching the children how to ride their brooms and help with House Quidditch," Gregory told him. "While you are at Hogwarts, you will also be helping Aurors discover new spells and translate old prophecies that were stolen from Voldemort's vaults. It is said that at Hogwarts you excelled at Ancient Runes?"

Marcus just nodded.

"Of course, Marcus," Dumbledore added, "we'll give you a little time to consider your fate." Everyone then stood and started to file out of the room, except for Severus Snape and the two Aurors behind him. The former rose from his seat and crossed the room, to sit next to Marcus.

"How did this happen?" Marcus asked his old Head of House.

"Osbourne Avery showed up with that Lestrange girl trailing behind him. They were asking for shelter after abandoning their old cause. They wanted to help us fight Voldemort. I must say that it was very refreshing to see young children, pampered since birth to become deatheaters, walking away from their prior footsteps and join the cause of the righteous."

Marcus laughed softly, watching Snape with his greasy black hair and cold eyes. "Is Dumbledore's cause really so righteous? Do mudbloods really deserve to learn our magic?"

"Ask yourself that, Mister Flint. Isn't Miss Bell a muggle born?"

Marcus nodded slowly. Katie. He hadn't seen her in so long. "Is she alright?"

"Of course, she's going to Hogwarts, for protection. She knows too much about the Dark Lord, she's seen his minions. She would never be safe otherwise. I thought you might want to know that before making your decision."

"What does she have to do with me, Snape?"

Then it was Snape's turn to laugh. "Everything you've done since you took her, everything you've done, it was her. You lied to keep her safe, and you even left your old life for her. I'm sure you would sacrifice yourself for her protection, wouldn't you Flint?"

"That's a bit extreme," was Marcus' only answer.

"I'll leave you to think over your decision," Snape said, giving him a knowing look.

"Of course, Sir."

And with that, Snape walked out of the room and Marcus was left alone, except for the two aurors who stood behind him. 

He missed Katie, he missed her so much, he thought to himself. He could go to Hogwarts, make sure she was okay. Hopefully he would be safe there, safe from the deatheaters and those who would prosecute him for his past way of life. 

Grandfather. The thought flashed through his mind. What had happened to him, after Marcus had fled that night. He would ask, he would make sure that the old man was safe. Turning his head towards the Ministry Aurors, he said, "I've decided."

The Aurors just nodded, standing as still as ever.

Two minutes later though, as if by magic, Dumbledore, Fudge and Snape returned to the room, this time alone.

"I hear you have decided, Mister Flint?" Dumbledore asked kindly. "What have you decided?"

"I will come to Hogwarts," he said simply, "on one condition."

"You're not in the position to be making conditions, boy," Fudge snapped in an annoyed voice but Dumbledore waved his hand, gesturing for him to be quiet.

"What is this condition, Marcus?"

"I want my Grandfather to be safe. He's a good man, you know."

Dumbledore just nodded. "Of course. We had planned on protecting him all along. To tell the truth, he's just as brilliant at ancient runes as you are."

"Good," Marcus replied, attempting to look reserved but then he blurted out what had just came to his mind, "Sir? May I see Katie?"

Dumbledore looked at him for a moment, a secret twinkle in his eyes. "You will see her soon enough, Mister Flint. But for now, you must be content with your grandfather."

Marcus nodded, relieved to see _someone who cared for him._

"Come, Mister Flint," Dumbledore said, gesturing for Marcus to approach him. This time the two Aurors stayed where they were, watching suspiciously as he walked across the room.

Dumbledore then led him out of the large room and they entered a room with a large fireplace which took up almost the whole back wall of the room. There were a few people, waiting in line to use the fireplace, standing and chatting. There was also a floo depressor in the corner but instead of getting floo from the machine, Dumbledore handed Marcus a handful of the fine powder.

"When you go through the fireplace, say _Hogwarts __Castle__, the Headmaster's Office, alright, Mister Flint?"_

Marcus nodded and took the powder in his hand and waiting. The people who were lined up to use the fireplace shuffled out of the way to give Marcus, Dumbledore and Snape, whom Marcus hadn't notice follow behind, approach the fireplace. 

Snape was the first to go through. He threw his Floo powder into the flames and yelled, "Hogwarts Castle, the Headmaster's Office," and stepped into the green flame, promptly disappearing. 

Next, it was Marcus' turn to step through the fire. He imitated Snape's actions, stepping through the fire and ending up in Dumbledore's office, which he visited before.

Snape was sitting in a chair, by a large desk; that Marcus assumed was Dumbledore's. Beside the desk was a large, golden cage which contained a beautiful bird which he recognized was a phoenix. 

There was a small explosion behind him, drawing his attention from the magnificent creature in the cage and turned to see Dumbledore standing behind him, smiling. "I see that you both arrived safely. I was worried that Voldemort might have tapped into the Floo System but thankfully that wasn't the case," he said, before turning to Snape, "Severus, I think that Mister Flint has had enough drama for one day. Please, will you show him to his room?"

Snape nodded, and stood up and started to lead Marcus out the room. Right before Marcus stepped out of the room he stopped. "Professor?"

"Yes, Mister Flint?"

"Thank you."

Dumbledore smiled and sat down in his desk, waving it off with a careless hand. "It was nothing Mister Flint."

Marcus smiled slightly and followed Snape down the stairs.

"You'll be sharing a set of rooms with you Grandfather," Snape said when they arrived in front of Marcus' new rooms. Instead of being placed near the dungeons, where he had spent his time in Hogwarts, his new rooms would be positioned by the library, quite a bit closer to Gryffindor Tower, where he assumed Katie would be staying.

"Thank you, Professor," he said to Snape, in a respectful voice.

"No need to call me, Professor, Mister Flint. You're a peer now. Please, call me Severus."

"Thank you Severus. Please call me Marcus," he added as an after thought.

Snape nodded his head and told him the password to his rooms which was an old, Flint family motto, "Pride is strength, and pity is weakness." Marcus turned to the painting of the entrance of his rooms which consisted of a knight in polished silver armor and muttered the password and staggered into his new rooms after a strenuous day.

He was greeted kindly by his grandfather, who took him by the arm and led the tired boy to bed. Marcus hugged Ed, grateful that he still had someone and with these reassurances, quickly drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Notes**

Sorry that there's no M/K in this chapter, but the next chapter they're reunited! Yay! Actually, I'm not sure how much longer this story's going on for. I think it's coming to the end soon. Not sure what I'm going to do, kill off Voldemort or not… oh well. We'll see, eh? ;)

Many thanks to my reviewers!! J

**Cady **(Nope, not done yet! There's chapters coming up!), **kat6528** (Glad you liked it! The next chapter is up! Hope you liked it.), **Queen of Night** (Glad you liked it!), **daphne** (Yay!! Thanks for the review! All is forgive! J Glad you like the characters and ships!), and **Darcel (Aw, can't you lie? I tried to change it, but it wouldn't let me. L I think I'd have to make a totally new group and I'm too lazy.) **


	12. Enter the Hall

**Relinquished, Chapter Twelve**

**By ArrA. **

Marcus looked over his cards, grinning at the luck of the draw. Carefully he selected a king and a three and placed them face down on the table as Ed's hand shot out to add another two to the small pile. 

"Cut 'em, Marc," Ed told him playfully and Marcus reached out and cut the cards. Ed flipped the card over on top to reveal the seven underneath. Ed smiled and Marcus shrugged, his hand was good enough anyways.

Casually he dropped his first card down onto the table. "Four," he declared.

Ed looked at the card with hard eyes before dropping a seven on top. "Eleven."

"Twenty-one," Marcus told his Grandfather and Ed just smiled.

"Thirty one for two!" Ed said cheerfully as he dropped the jack and moved his peg two spaces closer to the finish.

"How about we call it a draw?" Marcus asked hopefully. Unfortunately Ed had always beaten him at cards and today was not an exception. Cribbage, usually known as crib, was Ed's favourite card game and he beat Marcus _every time_. Right now, Marcus was lucky enough to be over the skunk line but he swore that usually Ed cheated.

Ed smiled secretly as he watched his grandson count out, pegging a total of seven pegs before flopping down his hand onto the table, smiling brilliantly. "Fifteen four, and a double," he told Marcus as he jestered to the five and double tens… it was enough for him to count out and win the game.

"Well Ed," Marcus said, getting up and stretching, "I think I'm going to take a walk around Hogwarts and see what's happening, see if there's any Gryffindor fifth years, sulking around the place."

Ed laughed softly and nodded his head, gathering up the cards (complete with moving kings, queens and jacks) and put them in their box, ignoring their cries for another game. "If you see Katie," he started, pausing to give Marcus a sour look, "and I know that's who you're hoping to see, ask her if she can find it in her heart to indulge an old man."

Marcus laughed softly and nodded to his grandfather that he would before he pulled his robes over his wide shoulders and strolled out of the room.

He started down the hall, making sure to take a path that led him past Gryffindor Tower and started to head towards the Great Hall. It was almost the end of supper on his second day there, which just happened to be a Sunday. His presence was to be announced officially the next morning at breakfast, but Dumbledore had assured him, that if he wanted, he could join them for supper.

He stood next to the large doors of the Great Hall and pushed them open a crack to peer inside. He could see the four great tables, still lined up in the same order as they were when Marcus had sat at the head of Slytherin's table. 

Scanning his old table, Marcus saw that no one had taken his old position, which he found rather strange, since Draco Malfoy, who should have been a fifth year if Marcus remembered correctly, was sure to take his place, even if Montague had beat him out for the captains spot. Suddenly though, he remembered about that paper which had proclaimed Draco as a missing person and he shuddered. He remembered just how much the boy's father controlled him and knew that the choice had not been Draco's to make.

Next his eyes disguarded the Hufflepuff table, just to rest on the Gryffindors. He scanned the table, seeing many of Katie's friends, such as Angelina Johnson and the Weasley twins, but Katie herself, was not there. So finally he turned his attention to the Head Table, where Katie was sitting between Professor McGonagall and the oaf of a giant, or that at least was Marcus' opinion on the man, Hagrid. But of course the two professors were trivial. No, his eyes immediately danced to Katie's face. What he saw made his heart sink… her eyes were staring at her plate, but he did not think she saw it and from the looks of her, he doubted she had eaten in many days. 

The only thoughts in his head were concerns for Katie and the worry drove him crazy. Without thinking of what the possible reaction of the students might be, he was pushing the door open and approaching the table. The Great Hall, which had been full of young voices and laughter, immediately hushed but Marcus didn't care.

Halfway from the Head Table, as he quickly strolled between the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, a lone boy rose to his feet to confront him.

"Flint," the boy said, with a glare, "what are _you_ doing here, you stinking Deatheater?" There was a murmured through the crowd as the Slytherins started to cheer for their "savior" and those from the other houses boo-ed.

"Potter," Marcus replied, staring down at the stalky boy with unruly black hair, "you should get the facts before you go around accusing people of crimes they didn't commit."

Potter glared even more and gazed up through his hair, his eyes slitted in anger. "Don't think we don't know what you did to Katie," Harry hissed at him and Marcus felt himself turn red. Not with embarrassment or rage but with shame.

"Get out of my way, Potter," Marcus growled, wanting to take out the anger that had emerged, the anger against him and everything he had done to Katie, on the Potter boy. "_Move!_"

Harry didn't look about to move but opened his mouth, about to say something when Marcus got tired of listening to the boy's accusations and pushed past him, almost knocking him to the floor. Quickly he advanced towards the high table, well aware of the whispers going on about him. He was sure why they were wondering what he was doing at Hogwarts and why Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers weren't attacking him but he didn't care.

"Good evening, Professor Flint," Dumbledore said kindly, acting as if the whole face off between himself and Potter had never happened. "I see that you've decided to make your public appearance a little early."

Marcus laughed at the statement before looking up at Katie. Her face was still faced towards her plate, but he was sure that her cheeks were slightly red and that there was a smile across her face.

"Yes," Marcus nodded, "I decided that I missed Hogwarts cuisine and eating in the Great Hall."

"I'm sure you won't miss it for much longer," Snape drawled from the other side of Dumbledore.

Marcus laughed, as a house elf hurried up with a chair and placed it between Katie and Hagrid. Marcus looked at her nervously but she scooted over so that he would fit, not looking at him. On the other hand, all Hagrid could was stare. His eyes bore into Marcus angrily, although he did not speak a word. 

Marcus graciously took his seat and stared at the room in front of him. Never had he been able to see the whole Greet Hall from that perspective and he found it amazing. Although many faces were together, whispering, probably about him, Marcus didn't mind. It was strange to see Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Slytherins all in one room. Usually he had just seen those in front of him, but this was different.

"Marcus," a small voice said beside him. He turned quickly to see Katie looked up at him shyly. "Why are you here?"

"Dumbledore invited me. Why are you so shy, love?" he asked, missing her spirit and quick temper.

"I'm surprised to see you here and I'm not sure what you would say," she admitted. 

"Are you glad to see me, or not?" Marcus asked with a worried look on his face.

"I don't think we should discuss this now. Will you come to my room later, so we can talk?" she asked hopefully and Marcus nodded with anticipation.

"Is nine good?" he asked.

She nodded. "Do you know where it is?"

"I have some idea."

Katie laughed. "I'm sure you have it memorized, Flint!"

"Well, you'll have wait till later tonight to find out."

"Pity."

Marcus smiled, probably for the first time in weeks. He had never talked to Katie so easily before but he hoped in the future it would always come easily.

"Did you know that Osbourne and Jaymes are here?" he asked, keeping up conversation.

Katie nodded. "Yes. I visited them earlier; although they did not let on that you were here. I think that Jaymes is actually pretty happy to be here too. I always though she was a major supporter of the dark lord, but I guess she's really freaked out about the whole thing now."

Marcus agreed. "So why aren't they down here?" he asked.

"Dumbledore told them that they would be introduced tomorrow since they were to be new professors for the rest of the year."

Marcus bobbed his head. "I'm teaching flying," he told Katie who looked at him in surprise. "Madam Hooch is starting to need help."

"Really? I was told she was retiring next year and that she needed a replacement! I guess they're training you up before you get the job…"

"Well, there's less than a month left in the school year left," Marcus pointed up. "Not much training time."

Katie shrugged. "Hope that they have two flying instructors," she told him, lean against him slightly as courageously as possible.

Marcus smiled down at her and Katie's heart missed a beat. She didn't remember ever talking to Marcus this way before but she found it comforting and refreshing. 

"Listen," she found herself telling Marcus, "it's almost 7:30 and I need to finish my charms, so I think I'll see you at nine."

"Can't I walk you?" Marcus asked disappointedly.

The butterflies fluttered in her stomach as Katie nodded her head vigorously. "Of course," she told him as she stood up and he hooked his arm through her elbow.

Slowly they started to make their way out of the room and Katie quickly glanced towards Angelina and Alicia. She hadn't talked to them a lot since she had arrived home, mainly because she had been so confused over what she felt about Marcus, that she had spent a lot of time trying to figure out her feelings. She knew they would understand how she felt and obviously, since they were both Pureblood, they would have never heard of Stockholm syndrome.

Angelina, Alicia, the twins and Lee Jordan looked at her strangely as she left the room and for what seemed like the hundredth time, she felt herself thinking that she was glad she wasn't rooming in her old dorm. Traitor, she thought to herself as she smiled slightly at her friends without letting go of Marcus.

Katie had to say she was glad when she exited the Great Hall, she felt as if a weight had been lifted. She wouldn't have been surprised if the whole hall had been watching the couple.

Marcus led her through the halls quickly, showing no sign, she noted, that he didn't know where he was going. She had to refrain from laughing, since, to tell the truth, had she known he was there, she would of seeked his room out immediately. Finally, too soon, they arrived in front of Katie's door.

"This is goodbye," she whispered up to Marcus, staring into his eyes through the dim light.

Marcus smiled, he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately, and said, "But only till nine."

"Only to nine," she repeated, stepping closer to Marcus' large form.

"So till then…" Marcus said and bent his head down, swiping his lips gently against her own and Katie leaned into him, trying to prevent him from ever leaving. She tangled her hands in his thick, dark hair and pulled him closer as his arms snaked around her waist. She deepened the kiss slightly and he kissed her back furiously.

She was sure it would have gone on for a long time if someone hadn't cleared their voice behind them.

Katie pulled her lips from Marcus' and looked towards the voice. She didn't let go of him though, his comforting body holding her up. There stood Angelina Johnson and she looked mad.

"What are you _doing_, Katie?" she hissed and Katie wasn't sure but there might have been tears in the other girl's eyes. "He kidnapped you and then you welcome him back? He's a deatheater!"

Katie frowned sadly, wishing she could explain. "You don't understand, Angelina!"

"What? Was it not what it seemed?"

Katie shook her head. "No, it was probably exactly what it seemed. But you don't know the story! You only heard what the ministry wanted you to know!" 

Angelina shook her head, looking sad. "I don't think so Katie. I think you've changed."

"I have. And so has he," she told him, motioning to the man who was still holding her.

"You disgust me," Angelina hissed, looking at their entwined bodies and then she turned on her heel and stalked down the hall, not looking back.

"Are you okay?" Marcus finally asked, after several minutes of silence, moving slightly away from Katie. 

"No. Fine," Katie told him confidently. "I'm fine. I just need a little… me time. You know, I've gotten none since I was captured."

"I'm sorry," Marcus replied, feeling guilty.

"I didn't mean you Marcus, although you scared the hell out of me at times," she told him. "You'll come at nine?" she added. "I want you to come."

"Of course."

She smiled and detached herself, not allowing another kiss and he understood. 

"I'll be here at nine, on the dot," he told her as he started to march down the hall.

"I count on it," Katie said, smiling.

**Author's Notes**

Well, Relinquished has reached a milestone!! 52 votes as of chapter 11 on FFN!! I'm very proud and I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Your long wait is over! They're finally becoming the long awaited couple!! Yay!

**Slyth at heart- **I'm glad you enjoyed it! No, Katie's friends will be anything but satisfied, but it won't take much to satisfy Katie. ;) Yes, yes they will.

**Bess3**- I'm glad you liked it and here's the new chapter! J

**kat6528**- Was this good enough? Do you think it was a good thing? Please say yes! ;)

**Neveada**- You're a regular! I _love_ my regulars, therefore I love you. ;)  That sucks that you were grounded. L My parents no longer have the control ground me, it's great. I'm glad you liked the chapter, you're right, it's going to be sooooo fun!

**Little Nothing**- I'm glad you like Relinquished and if you want to find more of this pairing, we have a shipper group at FictionAlley where we post our stories and updates. You should check it out. There are also a lot of M/K fics on my favourites list! Anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! J

**Darcel- Here it is! **


	13. Hand in hand

**Relinquished, Chapter Thirteen**

**By ArrA (aka Sara-Wackadoo)**

"Oy, Fred," George said, looking at his twin, "where are Angie and Katie?"

Fred shrugged. "I'm not sure… to tell the truth I haven't seen either since supper when Katie left with Flint and Angie followed. I hope they both get back soon, otherwise we'll have to go and look for them."

"Boys," Alicia said, breaking into the conversation, "I'm sure that Angie pried poor Katie away from the despicable Flint. They're probably in her room talking."

"Ya," Lee put in, wrapping his arm around Alicia. "Loosen up mates. I mean, George, we've all known you've liked Katie for… just about forever actually, but come on, you're all paranoid she'll go for Flint! He kidnapped her for Merlin's sake! How could she feel anything but hate towards him?"

Fred nodded, his eyes resting on George, whose face had gone beat red, matching his hair, and everyone laughed.

Suddenly Angelina appeared through the portrait hole, out of breath. She put her hands on her knees, trying to get enough air into her lungs so she could speak. "I can't believe what I just saw!" she was finally able to say, her eyes looking frantic. 

"What? What did you see, Angie?" George said, bursting to his feet. "Does it have anything to do with Katie?"

Angelina nodded, her face cooling from red to white. "She _kissed him!"_

"Who?" George asked in a dangerous tone.

"Flint!"

Everyone looked around with terrified expressions on their faces, saying nothing till George finally broke the silence, "You mean he kissed her, right? She's got to be upset right now! Why did you leave her, Angie?"

Angelina shook her head. "No, she was kissing him willingly! She might have even started the kiss, I didn't see that part."

"That's it!" George said, his face flushed with anger. "Flint does not impose himself on a Gryffindor. I'm going to find the bastard and tell just what I think of him."

"Don't be a git, George," Alicia said, "he'll just beat you and if Angie's right, and Katie did like him, then she'll be mad at you as well."

"She's right, you know, George."

"Really, Fred, and why is that?" George asked angrily.

"You could lose her forever and at the end of the day, you'd have no chance and she'd be running around with Flint. Just wait, in the end, she'll see what a snake Flint really is. Don't come on to strong; once she's back in the Tower everything will be right again."

George nodded, listening to his brother's advice. "That's Fred," he muttered, "I think you're probably right."

Fred grinned. "Dear George, I am _always right."_

* * *

Marcus stood in front of the large mirror, checking his reflection. He wore a dark gray, woolen jumper and a pair of lighter grey pants. "Looking good, sweetheart," the motherly voice of the mirror told him kindly. "I'm sure your girl will think the same thing."

Marcus looked at the mirror suspiciously but didn't reply, he never answered mirrors, especially since his father had always told him that it was demeaning. 

Turning he walked out of the small room that served as his bedroom and down to where Ed was sitting, playing wizard's chess against an imaginary opponent. "I'm off, Gramps," Marcus told the old man who smiled up at him. "Don't wait up," he added with a wink.

"Hot date?" Ed asked.

"Katie," Marcus replied, not needing to say anything else. Ed could read him easily and Marcus was sure the old man was aware of the crush he had during his time at Hogwarts.  
  


"Have a good time, boy," Ed said his back on the chess board.

Marcus grinned. "I wouldn't expect anything less," and with that he left the room and emerged in the halls of Hogwarts. He smiled to himself as he walked down the hall leading to Katie's chambers and was soon knocking on Katie's door.

As if Katie had been sitting patiently on the other side, the door flew open right away to reveal a happily, smiling girl. "Marcus," she smiled when she saw him. "Come in!"

Marcus smiled at her and stepped inside her chambers. Looking around he saw that her rooms were small but comfortable with two doors; one that was opened, leading to the bathroom and the other door leading to her bedroom, Marcus assumed. "Hey Katie, I'm glad you didn't change your mind."

Katie laughed softly and answered, "No way. I really wanted to talk to you, and thank you for sacrificing so much."

"It wasn't a problem, you know that."

Katie nodded before a playful glint flashed through her eyes.  "But then again, you did kidnap me and then leave me alone in your bedroom… in pain. I think you need to redeem yourself."

Marcus felt his face turn alarmingly hot and looked down at his feet. "Look, I'm really sorry ab-" the rest of what he was said was cut off as Katie grabbed his hair and pulled him towards her. 

"The past is the past," she whispered right before her lips meet his in a deep kiss.

Marcus' arms slipped around her waist as Katie's swept around Marcus' neck. They clung to each other with astonishing strength, not knowing what might pull them apart in the spur of the moment. Marcus found it strange to be in such a position. In the past, all the girls who had been drawn to him had come because he was a Quidditch player, a captain no less or heir to the great Flint fortune. He knew Katie liked him for just being _Marcus Flint_.

Katie was thinking similar things as Marcus started to slowly trace his fingers up and down her back and play with her hair. She loved the feel of his hands running over her body. They were quidditch hands, so unlike most boys', calloused from throwing a quaffle and clutching at a broom. While he had been at school, Katie had seen him as animal. A cold, untouchable, violent man who wanted nothing but to win, but now she knew there was another part to Marcus. A sensitive, caring man, who had the power to make Katie unbelievably content.

Marcus slid his tongue against Katie's mouth, carefully opening her lips so that he could slide his tongue in. Katie sighed happily, opening her mouth at the slightest pressure, giving him access to plunder her mouth.

Her legs felt to feel weak and she leaned against Marcus' body for support. As if he could sense her weakness, he led her across the room to a plush couch, not breaking the kiss the entire time. His weight pressed Katie's body into the couch and she pulled him firmly on top of her body before Marcus' hands snaked under her shirt and started to stroke her stomach, firm from endless quidditch practice as well as other exercises. Katie encouraged him, slipping her own hands underneath his shirt and started to fondle his abs. Marcus removed his lips from hers and started to trail them up and down Katie's neck as she moaned in pleasure. 

Their kisses got more and more aggressive until the point where Marcus raised Katie to her feet and slid a hand in to the top of her pants, questionably. Katie nodded at him almost frantically and they stumbled quickly towards the bedroom, pulling off their opposing garments until they fell together, tangled, onto the bed.

* * *

The following morning, Marcus woke to the sensation of something… or someone, pressed against his stomach. Their body felt warm and comfortable against his body and as he opened one eye he was greeted by the sight of light brown hair. Suddenly, the person sighed and shifted in their sleep and the hair slide down the girl's face to reveal Katie. Marcus smiled as all the memories of the night before flooded back. Happily he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her as close as possible.

Looking at the bedside table, he read Katie's clock, _Get up soon or you'll be late! Gently he stroked Katie's shoulder and whispered, "Katie, wake up."_

Her eye blinked open at his gentle words and she rolled on to her back, clutching the blanket to her chest and looking up at him. "Hey," she said quietly, looking a bit shy. "Happy?"

Marcus just nodded his head and bent down slowly to kiss her. Katie pulled her arms around his neck, dragging him against her body and for several minutes the two were lost in the kiss. Finally Marcus pulled away and glanced at the time. _Why are you still in bed!?! You're going to be insane late!_

"Time to get up, love," Marcus murmured into Katie's ear, gesturing to the clock.

Pouting she asked, "Can't we be late?"

He shook his head, "Sadly, not on the first day."

Again Katie pouted and Marcus had to resist from laughing. She looked so cute with that expression on her face he thought as he pulled himself out of the bed and gathered his clothes from around the room. Quickly he preformed at cleaning spell and then spelled his robes a dark navy blue. Soon he was dressed and ready to go, while Katie was rooting through her closet, looking for something to wear.

He came up silently behind her and snaked his arms around her waist. "Pick something and hurry, love," he told her.

"I don't know _what_, though!"

Looking into her closet he selected a black and white pleated skirt as well as a fury, red jumper and handed them to her, along with her Gryffindor robes. "There you go."

Katie looked at the clothing suspiciously before standing on her tiptoes and pecking a quick kiss on his lips. "Perfect."

Two minutes later Katie's hair was up in a ponytail and she was dressed and ready to go. The left her rooms and headed towards the great hall as Marcus hesitantly reached out and took her hand. "May I?" he asked, her hand gently in her grasp.

For a moment Katie hesitated, thinking of what her house would think but then she decided that most likely Angelina would have told everyone about what she had seen, so she squeezed Marcus' hand with her own as they walked on.

They reached the Great Hall without seeing any a soul, and were content to float in happy bliss. They _could_ be seen by anyone who happened to walk past them, but there had yet to be any comment, most likely because the only greetings they had gotten were those from the pictures that lined the halls of Hogwarts.

Finally it was time to enter the Great Hall and Marcus regarded Katie questionably. "Do you want to do this? Or should it be our little secret?" he asked.

"I'm much too tired for secrets at the moment," Katie said, smiling weakly up at Marcus. "I guess we'll make it public.

Marcus smiled down at her ecstatically and she returned the same smile. Slowly they walked into the hall, hand in hand, and much like the night before, all conversations stopped, dead.

**Author's Notes**

Okay, I forgot to say this in my last notes but this set in Harry's fifth year, in a world where OotP never happened. So if you're wondering when exactly this takes place, there you go.   
I must say that I'm… so happy about the amount of reviews for my last chapter! I believe I received _12_ for the chapter!!! That's absolutely amazing! Thank you to everyone! They mean so much! 

Anyways, I think this'll be the closest I'll ever get to smut! Lol.

Zee Zee- The M/K shipper group is pretty much a group of us who chat in a thread at fictionalleypark. The addy is…   I'm really glad you like my fic so much! Thanks for the review!

Kbwitch- Thanks! I don't plan to for a while!

Copperstring- Thanks for adding my fic to your favourites! I updated quite quickly for me! I tend to update once a week, or a bit sooner.

Jorrn716- I'm glad you like Marcus' relationship with Ed! I'm trying to make out that Marcus and most of his relatives are good people, put in a bad situation… his father, who I'll probably introduce in later chapters. 

Stompy-Sanji- Well I'm really glad you're aware now! It's a wonderful ship and there aren't enough stories! 

Neveada- Aw!! My wonderful regular! ;)  Mrs. Flint helped Marcus escape with Katie at one point in time. We might see more of her, possibly with her bastard of a husband. Anyways, I'm glad you liked it and dude, you're such an awesome M/K writer too! Update, god damnit!!

Bess3- I'm glad you liked it and I have updated it! Yay! 

Darcel- I can't tell you… sorry. L Glad you liked the chapter though!

Little Nothing- I believe that I'm going to keep Marcus and Katie together for a while, so I hope you're happy! I'm glad that you like my writing style!

Sugar-coated Sushi- Ya, they kissed!! Yay!! Happy days! As for Gryffindors being high and mighty, they do tend to be, don't they! I think that I actually portrayed them quite well because when it comes to Slytherin, Gryffindors are very closed minded and vica versa. I hope you liked the M/K scene in this chapter! It was difficult to write! Nothing compared to your D/Hr I found at you know where. ;) You really need to be writing some M/K you know! That would make me insanely happy. Lol.

Scarlett Darling- I didn't let him into the common room. L I'll save that for later chapters though!! Mwahahahaha!! 

kat6528- In away I can see the way Angelina reacted, since he did kidnap Katie, but still, I would have been disappointed if she ruined _everything_. But I can say with confidence that she won't! ;)

Again, thanks for the reviews and don't forget to comment on this chapter! I'd love to hear from you!


	14. Fighting

**Relinquished, Chapter Fourteen**

**By ArrA.**

There was a large smile spread across Dumbledore's face as Professors Flint and Bell ignored the astonishment of the student body. They reached the table hand in hand and sat down in between professors Snape and McGonagall, Katie beside McGonagall, Marcus by Snape.

"Good morning," Marcus said to Snape as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Snape grunted unhappily and went back to his eggs as if nothing had gone on. Food appeared magically on their plates and both of Katie and Marcus dug in. Slowly the Great Hall's volume went back to normal as most students forgot the significance of what they had just seen or decided they didn't care. 

Suddenly two new figures appeared through the door, Jaymes and Osbourne, about to start their teaching duties. Dumbledore stood up, motioning them to the table with his old eyes gleaming. "Ah," he said when they had sat down together at the High Table, "Students, I would like to introduce two new teachers for you. Although they don't start their classes to next year, they will be helping with Charms and Potions. Let me introduce Professors Lestrange and Avery."

There was a silence as students recognized the names, or at least the family names of the two new professors. For the first time, Jaymes looked nervous and she was leaning against Osbourne for support… maybe she didn't like children.

Jaymes and Osbourne took their seats down the table from Katie and Marcus and started talking with Dumbledore about their upcoming classes and how the students from each house acted. Marcus tuned this all out as he absently spoon oatmeal into his mouth between talking with Katie and Snape.

A rush of wings introduced the owl post and a black owl swooped towards Marcus and landed on his shoulder, snipping at his shoulder. Reluctantly he detached the scroll that was tied around the owl's foot; keeping his fingers away from the owl's sharp beak. Unwinding the scroll he was saw his father's harsh writing on the parchment.

_Marcus,_

_I don't have to say how disappointed I am with you. I think that's apparent. The moment you took that mudblood from our great Lord was the moment you doomed yourself to death. I will not stand the fact that not only is my father a traitor to my Lord but so is my own son. The next time I see you, I will not be merciful. You and the mudblood will pay the price._

_That is a promise._

_Arcus Flint._

Marcus' face turned an unnatural shade of white and unconsciously moved away from Katie. He had no wish for her to see his father's threat. He had been waiting for the letter to finally arrive, although he had expected it quite earlier. The Flint family hadn't been a rich one but they had been one of the few decent pureblooded families known to the Wizarding World. When Marcus' father had married Mierum Johnson, he had gained a fortune that he had never imagined. Equipped with a new source of income, he went crazy, trying to secure power that he had secretly craved. As Voldemort started to rise, Arcus had started to sink into the dark arts and the Flints' reputation started to take a dive. He had raised his only son with an iron fist, attempting to turn out Marcus in an image he would have loved for himself and bullied his wife into joining Voldemort's cult.

He stared down at his food, no longer with an appetite. Not only was his father after him but after Katie as well. He would of willing gone against Arcus without a fight but not when Katie's safety was on the line.

A hand softly brushed against his shoulder and Katie whispered in his ear, "Marc, you look upset. What's the matter?"

Marcus shook himself and turned reluctantly at Katie. "Nothing wrong."

"Yes, something is. I'm not stupid Marcus, I've known you long enough to know when something's wrong."

"_Nothing is wrong. If something was, I'd tell you."_

Katie looked at him, disbelief in her eyes but then she turned towards Jaymes who was seated down the table and started to chat with her about her life at Hogwarts and Marcus went back to pondering how he was going to handle the problem of his father.

"It's time for your first class," Katie finally interrupted his thoughts a few minutes later with a chilly look in her eyes. "And I have Charms at the moment. I need to start to study for N.E.W.T.s and I really don't want anyone to bother me, so I'll talk to you later when I'm not so busy."

Marcus nodded in reply and watched Katie stand up and leave, knowing that she knew something was wrong and she wasn't happy he was keeping her out. Obviously she was upset over many things, and he wasn't making it better. He could tell that her Gryffindor friends weren't happy about Katie spending so much time with her and they were probably upset that she had forgiven him so easily.

Slowly he rose to his feet as Osbourne lightly punched him in the shoulder. "What you teaching?" the other man asked.

"Flying. You?" 

Osbourne smiled. "I'm going to be helping with Charms and eventually I might take over as the professor."

"Sounds interesting, I'm sure," Marcus told him, not really caring at all. He really wasn't in the mood for small talk. "I have to get outside," he said and turned away and walked out of the Great Hall.

He stalked down the halls and out of the building, heading towards the school's broomshed. He wasn't students for two more hours but he wanted to be ready for his next class. He started to tediously take inventory of the brooms that the school owned but after five minutes he was so bored he rested his back against the wall of the shed and just stared at the brooms. Even though he was no longer in immediate danger, he still felt stressed about the whole situation. He and Katie had been great… for a matter of hours. If they couldn't keep on go terms for such a short term, could they really be able to work out a relationship?

The thought was interrupted by squeak of the door as it was pushed open. Hastily Marcus sprang to his feet and towards the brooms.

"I'm sorry, Marcus," a soft voice said. Marcus turned around to see Katie standing by the doors. "I'm so sorry."

"What for?" he asked, wondering if she knew what his father had written to him. 

Katie smiled hesitantly. "For being such a bitch. I shouldn't have been so harsh. You don't have to tell me everything, I understand if you don't want to, don't trust me. But I am here for you and you can tell me everything."

Marcus smiled at this. "Thanks Katie," he said. "Really though, nothing's wrong and if something was, I'd tell you."

"Well for what it's worth, I trust you more than anyone else I know."

"Thanks Kate," he whispered and moved towards her and gently kissed her, strange emotion in Marcus' eyes that Katie could recognize.

"I have to go to class, Marc. I'll talk to you later, alright?"

Marcus nodded and kissed her goodbye and then she fled the broomshed and hurried through the halls of Hogwarts until she was standing in front of her Transfiguration class. Opening the door she looked towards Professor McGonagall who was standing at the front of the class, looking at Katie with a hard look. "Miss Bell, although we are thrilled that you are finally joining us again, we require that you're on time for class."

"I'm sorry Professor, but I had to talk someone before coming to class."

McGonagall glared at the young Gryffindor. "Sit down and do not be late again. The N.E.W.T.s are quickly coming upon you and you need to concentrate, you have already missed a lot of work."

Katie nodded and quickly sat down in her old spot between Alicia and Angelina. "Listen, Ang," she whispered, "it wasn't what you thought." Angelina shrugged but didn't reply. "I'm glad that everyone's alright. I was _so_ worried."

"Really?" Angelina finally answered sarcastically. "I'd have thought you were to busy fucking Flint the whole time, no time to think about your friends."

Katie felt her eyes sting. "I can't believe you just said that."

"And I can't believe you would stoop so low as to sleep with a Slytherin."

"10 points from Gryffindor," McGonagall's shrill voice rippled through the room. "Girls, you can talk with each other at a later time, for now, pay _attention_."

Angelina glared and Katie looked down at the table, feeling sick to her stomach. She had thought that things couldn't get worse after being kidnapped by deatheaters but obviously that wasn't true. Although she wanted to didn't dare open her mouth and deny Angelina's accusations. Instead she looked to her other side to where Alicia sat and looked to see the feelings in her face. Alicia's eyes were blank, showing as little emotion as possible. She didn't say anything, but looked away instead. 

For one of the first times in her life, Katie felt hopeless. When she had been with the deatheaters she had always had Marcus' support in his strange way but she didn't want to have his support against her best friends. 

Finally the grueling class was over and she was allowed to escape away from her friends and down the hallway. She walked through the corridors and almost aimlessly until she arrived in Charms to see a smiling face. Osbourne Avery.

"How are you, Katie?" he asked.

She looked at the ground. "I've been better," she told him as she selected a seat in the corner at back of the Hufflepuff half of the room. He looked at her strangely; Flitwick had obviously informed her of the silent seating plan that had always separated one house from the other. "I'm just having a hard time with my friends. They don't understand my relationship with Marcus."

He shrugged. "From what I've heard and what I experienced at Durmstrang, I'm not surprised. Me and Jaymes were in totally different houses. That's part of the reason that she's so reluctant to get close to me. In her mind she's still in Durmstrang where it's looked down on for us to be together… and the fact that she's scared to be with me."

Katie shrugged. "They should attack me for that," she told him, anger in her voice. 

"I know. All I can suggest is time. Wait for them to calm down before talking with them again."

Tears stung her eyes and she whispered, "I don't know if I can stand life here with out them here."

"You have Marcus."

"But it isn't the same. I think I might love him but I can't talk to him about boys or clothes or anything else like that."

"Everything will turn out fine," Osbourne told her but she shook her head. Osbourne placed a hand on her shoulder before walking towards the front of the room and taking a seat towards the sign of Flitwick's desk. 

Soon Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors shuffled into the room, looking at Katie with suspicion. Nobody sat anywhere near her, but satisfied their curiosity by throwing occasional glances over their shoulders or across the room whenever they hoped she wasn't looking. She could feel their eyes on her person and it took strength for her not to shudder and run out of the classroom.

Flitwick ignored her as did the whole class, so she was able to concentrate and take notes about the Confundus Charm and Flitwick hinted towards which Charms would appear on the Charms' N.E.W.T. 

After what seemed like hours but was only forty minutes, she escaped from the classroom and hurried towards the Great Hall.

Marcus was already sitting at the High Table and she hurried towards him and threw herself in his arms.

**Author's Notes**

I'm so sorry about the lack of updates but I've been busy lately since I've just started college and everything. Full course loads are the devil I tell you, the devil. After the beginning of December (exams L) the updates will become a lot more frequent but until then I can't promise many updates unfortunately.

Anyways, thank you to my reviewers! You all rock and I'm glad you're liking Relinquished.

**EDIT**- Sorry everyone, at first I forgot to put up the edited version but now I have! J


	15. Alihotsy

**Relinquished, Chapter Fifteen**

**By Sara-Wackadoo**

Marcus' arms automatically went around Katie as she threw herself against him, and his hands calmly soothed her back as he asked what was wrong.

"It was horrible," Katie finally told him, her voice sounding broken with despair. "Angelina attacked me about you and said I was too busy with you to care what happened to them. No one's talking to me, they're all so mad about you."

"Calm down, Kate," Marcus whispered into her ear, not knowing what to do. He had never had a girlfriend who had come to him for help; all his past relationships had been about one thing, sex. But Katie was different than the past girls he dated and he hated seeing her sad. "If they treat you like that, they're not worth it," he told her, watching the Great Hall below them as students and teachers alike started to file into the room.

"But they are! They've been my friends forever, my support."

Marcus shook his head sadly. "They'll come around. Angelina's just mad, eventually she'll realize that you haven't abandoned them and they'll get used to our relationship."

Katie shook her head, "They won't. They're typical Gryffindors. In other words, they hate anyone who's Slytheirn or a suspected deatheater. In this case, you're both."

"I haven't been in Hogwarts for three years, how can they still be holding a grudge against me for that?"

"Easily. Anyways, since you have the mark on your arm, they will _never_ forgive you," Katie whispered sadly, looking into Marcus's eyes."

"Then we'll have to change that," Marcus told Katie confidently just as Katie pulled away and looked him seriously in the eye.

"Obviously you don't understand, Marcus. It's easier said than done and believe me, it'll be a while before I'm accepted back into Gryffindor and a miracle when you are."

Marcus sighed and looked down to Gryffindor table. Since they had started talking, Angelina, Alicia, the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan had settled at the table together and were now glaring up Marcus and Katie. "Kate," he whispered, looking her in the eye, "I know you won't be happy until you make amends… and I won't be happy until you're happy; but please, just let them cool off. The more you fight the more miserable you'll get."

"Hogwarts isn't the same without them," was all Katie said as she pulled away from Marcus and unhappily picked at the food in front of her.

"Well you have me… and you have Osbourne and Jaymes… well Jaymes has always been a bitch, so just ignore her most of the time, but occasionally she says something worth while."

At this Katie laughed, smiling for the first time since she had entered the hall. "I'm glad to have you Marcus," she told him, taking a bite of an apple that was sitting in front of her.

"Good," he smiled and waved to Osbourne and Jaymes as they approached the table. "How's your first day at Hogwarts so far?" he asked Jaymes.

Jaymes shrugged and replied, "Snape is a great professor. I love how he keeps those whining Gryffindors in line. He had Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth years this morning and _Harry Potter_ was in that class. He made the boy snivel. It was amazing. He's a bloody Slytherin at heart, if what I've heard about the house is correct."

Marcus and Osbourne both nodded. "I'm pretty sure it is," Osbourne replied, "especially since everything you've heard has come from me and why would I lie to you?" he asked jokingly.

"You get strange thrills putting me out of place," Jaymes replied casually. "I guess we're more like Snape then any of the Slytherins here. I mean he also went against the Lord."

Marcus nodded, putting a reassuring arm around Katie. "He did. As far as I'm concerned Snape's a great man. If people hadn't been able to trust Snape, they definitely wouldn't trust us either."

The two other ex-deatheaters nodded in agreement as Katie watched her friends; the twins playing jokes as Angie and Alicia laughed themselves into oblivion.

* * *

"Who does she think she is?" Angelina asked Alicia, now her only girl friend. "Sitting up there, high and mighty with _Flint at her side. What's she trying to prove?"_

Alicia just shrugged, staring at the food before her. "Maybe she's not trying to prove anything, maybe she's happy."

"With a Flint? A Slytherin? Maybe he has some sort of spell over her, making her do his dirty work like getting himself out of prison."

Alicia shook her head, her eyes focused on the food in front of her. She knew what she would see if she looked across the table at Angie. Pure hatred for a girl who had been their best friend since first year.  "Listen, Angie," Alicia told her friend, "you might think there's some dastardly strategy to why Katie's sitting up there but this morning she looked _happy_ and now she looks really depressed, a lot like the time that Wood totally threw her off for quidditch, instead of going to the opera with her."

"And who would want to go to the opera?" Angie asked with a sneer.

Alicia shrugged. "Flint?" she asked.

This made Angie burst out into laughter. "Like that troll-blooded bastard understands a word of French."

"He's pureblooded, so of course he does. You underestimate him and Katie, who's been your best friend for years."

"Hey girls," a male voice interrupted as George and Fred waltzed up to the table, Lee following behind. All three had laughing expressions on their faces, not noticing the heated expressions that the two girls had had a moment before. "What are you talking about?"

Angie smiled flirtingly towards Fred and told him, "Well, we were talking about a brilliant beater, to tell you the truth." The lie came easily and the boys swallowed it like babies swallowing apple sauce.

"Aw," George replied, "I'm glad to see you singing my praises, Angie."

Angie and Alicia laughed. "Now boys, don't get big heads here. There are hundreds of beaters out there. We didn't say _Gryffindor, now did we?"_

"Scheming women," Lee muttered under his breathe and Alicia laughed, sliding her arm around his waist. 

"We do love to scheme."

Then the five Gryffindors burst into laughing, not noticing when Katie crept out of the hall with Professor Lestrange by her side.

"So, do you like Hogwarts?" Katie asked the other girl as they walked down the hallway towards the dungeons.

Jaymes shrugged. "It's a lot different from Durmstrang, a lot sunnier except for the dungeons of course. People and professors here are also a lot friendlier but then again, now I am a teacher and not a pupil. I guess I'll never know if I would have been accepted here."

"You weren't accepted at Durmstrang?" Katie asked curiously.

Jaymes shook her head. "Most of the students who go to Durmstrang are rich and all of them are pureblood. Although I'm fairly certain I'm pureblood, my money comes from my father whom many believe isn't my real father. For any of the sniveling boys at Durmstrang to have married me, it would have been slander and embarrassment to the family involved. I was pretty much an outsider and everyone there made me feel that way."

Katie shook her head. "Wow, I'm glad I never went to Durmstrang," she muttered.

"Don't worry, they would have never let you in anyways," Jaymes retorted and kept walking down towards the dungeons until they finally reached the Potion Master's small, stuffy classroom.

Katie laughed slightly before parting with Jaymes and sitting in the back of the Gryffindor side of the room, there was no way she'd be caught on the Slytherin side of the room, even if she was dating one. Jaymes slid herself onto a stool at the front of the classroom and the two girls silently watched students file in. 

Angelina looked at Katie over her shoulder, her hostile eyes shining brightly. "Well, look whose come crawling back to Gryffindor. Enjoy your solitude Katie," she sneered. "No one here wants you."

Alicia glared at this and gave Katie a reassuring smile as she walked to the back of the room and sat next to Katie. "I'm sorry about her," Alicia said as Angelina glared at them, obviously feeling Alicia's betrayal.

"No, it's fine. I just can't believe her."

Alicia shrugged. "You two always hated the Slytherins together and now you've gone and started dating one. I guess she feels betrayed. Plus, I don't think that her relationship with Fred is exactly stable at the moment. I guess she's jealous as well as angry. You and Flint seem happy."

Katie nodded. "Ya, we are. Thanks Ally. You've always been a good friend," Katie told her smiling.

"It's nothing, Kate. You can always count on me," the other girl told Katie just as the twins and Lee walked into the room.

George looked at Katie sadly while Fred and Lee just glared at her and gave Alicia strange looks as they slide into the desks next to Angelina and started whispering together and glancing towards the back of the room where the two girls sat every so often.

Finally class started as Snape appeared from his office, scanning his pupils. "Today we have two additions to our class I see. Miss Bell, who was taken from us and has now been returned," he announced the obvious, smiling slightly at Katie, "and Miss Lestrange; a new addition to the staff whom I hope you will treat with respect. Now get your cauldrons out! We're brewing a burn-healing paste and for the rest of the year we will be learning potions for healing cuts, bruises, and the like. Now get working!"

And with that Snape started to tour the room as the students split up in pairs.

Alicia and Katie stood over their cauldron as they waited for it to boil, chopping up alihotsy into fine slices so they could put them in the cauldron when it had boiled.

"Now remember," Snape's voice drilled through the room, "please do not ingest alihotsy because it causes hysteria and I don't want any of you to end up in the hospital wing," the professor said with a sneer.

In front of them, Angelina and the boys laughed as George made flutterby bush dance across the room and Katie looked at them longingly.

"Hey, Kate," Alicia interrupted her thoughts, "do you want a drink?"

She shrugged before nodding and Alicia went across the room to procure some beverages as Katie added a few more ingredients into the cauldron and started to stir. A few minutes went by and Alicia returned with two drinks in hand, giving one to Katie. "Cheers," Ally said, smiling at Katie and drained her drink.

Katie took a sip, it tasted like pumpkin juice but something was slightly strange about it. Putting it down briefly she saw Alicia looking expectantly at her before she took another drink, this time longer. 

Taking a step back Katie's head started to feel light headed and Alicia, who stood in front of her, started blur along with the cauldron. 

Suddenly Katie screamed as the walls crashed down on her and deatheaters filled the room. She vaguely aware of laughter as she collapsed on her hands and knees, her fingers clutching her head as she shook her head too and through violently, trying to make the images go away.

**Author's Notes**

So, Alicia slipped some alihotsy in Katie's drink… but it wasn't that Alicia doesn't think of Katie as a friend, just peer pressure if you know what I mean. Angie's pretty damn bitter you see. Also, this takes place in Harry's fifth year if I haven't specified that already! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't worry; everyone will get their just desserts. ;)

My thanks to my reviewers!

**Deidrah**- I'm glad you liked the story so far! Hope you like this chapter as well.

**Nev- I emailed you! Email me back soon, alright? And ya, I updated! Woo-hoo! Ya, Angelina's really jealous, and while she's usually a good person, she really doesn't understand why Katie would date someone who kidnapped her ect. And possibly… just possibly, there might be a little past there with Angie and the ex-Slytherin or just Slytherin quidditch players in general? Anything's possible. As for Ed, I believe he will be returning in future chapters and Argus will definitely be making an appearance. The bastard wants revenge. **

**Copperstring**- I've updated! I hope you like that chapter! J

And for everyone else who read but didn't comment, thanks for taking the time to read it but don't forget the forget the button down in the left corner that says review. ;)

****

****


	16. Invaded

**Relinquished, Chapter Sixteen**

**By ArrA.**

Katie woke to quiet a room; stiff sheets rubbing against her cold skin. She heard the whistle of wind outside the building as she focused on the room around her. She was on one of the hard infirmary beds with white sheets pulled around her separating her from the rest of the room. As she rose from her bed she noticed she was dressed in a white hospital gown. Shuffling towards the coverings she pushed them aside and looked out. 

The room was empty. No Pomfrey fretting over students. Nobody else in the infirmary either. It was dead quiet, except the sound of wind, whistling as hit rubbed against the rough stone of the outside walls. 

Quietly, Katie's feet pattered along the cold, worn stone as she exited the hospital wing and headed towards the Great Hall. The corridors of the castle were as empty and silent as the hospital wing had been and Katie found herself longing for any sight of a human, even if it happened to be Alicia or Angelina. The whole experience was reminding her of the muggle film she had seen during summer break, 28 Days Later, although she didn't believe some killer disease had caused everyone to go insane… or had it? she thought, reminiscing on her last memories before she had reawakened in the infirmary. 

Suddenly Katie's thoughts were cut off by the sound of something clattering to the floor behind her. Spinning around in surprise, she saw a small girl peaking out behind a large suit of armor whose helmet was still rolling on the floor. Katie took a step towards the girl, noticing the small child was shaking. "What's the matter?" she asked softly.

The girl slowly crawled towards her and then launched herself towards Katie, a small body bounding into Katie's arms. "It was horrible!" she whimpered. "Men, dressed in black," she sniffed, "they broke into the Hall during supper last night. Me and some of Slytherins in my year ran but I got split up from them."

"Shhh, it's alright," Katie murmured to the girl softly, quickly darting glances in both directions. "I'll get you to safety."

The girl looked up at her and smiled at Katie hesitantly before replying, "I knew you had to be an angel."

Katie looked at the tiny girl uncertainly but detached herself from her and grasped her hand instead as she carefully led her down the hall. Katie found herself feeling helpless. She wasn't sure what she should do with the young girl or herself. If the men the Slytherin had described were really deatheaters, they would be after her and Marcus.

"What's your name?" Katie asked the girl.

"Lucinda," she replied.

"Well, Lucinda," Katie replied, testing out the young child's name, "my name is Katie."

Lucinda smiled, slightly confused. "I didn't know that angels had names!"

"Well what else would you call me?" Katie answered, laughing.

Lucinda shrugged. 

After a few minutes of silence, walking farther into the castle, Lucinda finally broke the silence. "Where exactly are we going?" she asked hesitantly.

"At first I wasn't sure, but I've decide that the safest place right now would probably be Gryffindor Tower."

"With _Harry Potter?" Delight spreading to Lucinda's face._

Katie shrugged, wondering if Harry would still be in Hogwarts or had been spirited away, a top priority over the other students. "He might be there, but the Ministry probably snuck him out," she told Lucinda and then as an afterthought, "to help form a plan to help those left in the castle."

Lucinda seemed to buy this and they continued through the deserted halls of Hogwarts with no troubles until they reached the corridor before the Fat Lady's portrait.

At the first sign of human life, Katie quickly pushed Lucinda behind her and pulled the girl behind a statue of a past headmaster. Down the hall the two could hear the sound of voices. 

"Stay here," Katie whispered. "Don't move unless I call you."

Lucinda nodded and then Katie was sneaking towards the portrait as quietly as she could. Finally she made it to the corner, successfully drawing no attention to herself. Peaking a look towards the portrait she saw four strange wizards, watching the halls quietly, and discussing the threat of Hogwarts. Behind them stood Professor McGonagall who clutched her wand tightly, waiting for any sign of danger. Letting out a sigh of relief, Katie quickly scooted around the corner.

The professors turned towards her in surprise, training their wands on her. Katie stood speechless, holding her hands slightly raised and for the first time realizing that she had not brought her wand. 

"Stand down," McGonagall commanded. "Do you wish to hit this student?" The wizards shook their heads and McGonagall came towards her. "Oh Katherine. It's so wonderful to see you. By the time we realized you were still in the Hospital wing it was to late to come and get you. We just had to hope you'd be left alone. At the first sign of danger Poppy had moved all the patients but you were not lucid enough to move at the time. I'm so sorry Ms. Bell. I'm just glad you are alright. I can hardly imagine what Mr. Flint would of said if anything had happened."

Katie took a deep breath and nodded. "I found a young girl, first year I believe, on the way here. Let me go and get her."

McGonagall shook her head. "No need, Ms. Bell. Where is she, I'll send someone to get her."

"Just down the hall."

McGonagall nodded and pointed towards one of the wizards and then down the hall by which Katie had came. Not two minutes later the wizard re-appeared with Lucinda trailing behind. 

"Lucinda Moon. We had thought you were gone. Well then, come child, you'll be safe in Gryffindor," McGonagall said before ushering the two girls through the portrait hole which had opened to admit them.

"Professor," Katie asked, as she entered Gryffindor Tower, "can you tell me what has happened?"

"Someone will inform you momentarily, Ms. Bell," McGonagall answered, any other words cut off by the closing of the portrait.

The common room was full of wizards, some in Ministry robes, others wearing nondescript clothing. A few of the older witches and wizards sat at the back of the room, chatting idly to them or among themselves.

Several people looked up as Katie and Lucinda entered the room, many of them students, recognizing Lucinda as a Slytherin and Katie as a Slytherin's girlfriend. "Katie!" she heard someone scream and turned to see Alicia pulling herself out her seat, looking white with worry. "I'm so sorry!" Alicia almost cried. "We all feel so guilty for what we did."

"What did you do?" Katie asked, feeling confused.

Alicia raised an eyebrow. "You mean no one told you?"

"No one's told me much of anything, actually," Katie told the other girl.

"Me and Angelina put alihotsy in your drink. We're _so sorry Katie!"_

Katie felt her cheeks grow warmer as red wage surfaced onto her face. "How could you do that? We've been friends since first year and you let a boy get between us? I can't believe you would do that."

"We really are sorry, Katie," a voice cut in and Angelina appeared beside her. "But you hurt all of us, going after Flint."

"Marcus has nothing to do with our friendship. And just for the record, I would probably be dead by now if Marcus hadn't have saved me."

Angelina shook her head. "He should of left you in the first place," she hissed, angry.

"To deatheaters, less willing to save me than himself? It was a miracle that he found me! I think he could be the love of my life and you're ragging on me?"

"He's dangerous," Alicia interrupted.

Katie glared at the two girls. "I don't care. And anyways, he isn't the problem at the moment, now is he? What's going on?"

"It's simple, deatheaters attacked the Great Hall but this time most students got to safety. Of course Harry, Hermione and Ron have been removed from the danger but everyone else has been confined to the castle," Angelina answered. 

"Where's Marcus?" Katie asked, the question rickashaeing through Katie's head.

Alicia and Angelina looked at the each other with worried expressions. "We don't know Kate. Sorry."

Feeling light headed, Katie stumbled forward until both girls grabbed her by the arms and helped her into a chair. "I'm sure he'll be fine," Alicia murmured, trying to be helpful.

"Ya. Think positive, Kate. When this is done, we should all get away from here and go on vacation, Marcus included. We can get to know him. I mean I'm sure you're right about him. You have a good judge of character."

"That's not what you were saying a minute ago," Katie told Angelina bitterly. 

Angelina sighed. "I realize that you'll be mad for awhile but please, don't hate me forever. It was just so fucked up, seeing you with a Slytherin. We didn't know what to do. All my life I envisioned myself with Fred and you with George; we could be sisters! Now that's not going to happen, and that's so fucked up."

"I need to think," Katie finally answered and pulled herself from her chair and found a secluded corner and practically collapsed into the chair provided.

* * *

Marcus lay on the ground and slowly waited for the feeling to come back to his arms and legs. As this was a lengthy process he replayed everything that had happened slowly through his mind. He had been on his way back from the hospital wing, fuming over what those girls, who were supposed to be Katie's friends, had done to her. It had taken close to an hour to sedate Katie and deliver her to the infirmary. When he saw her asleep comfortably, he finally left the hospital wing and made his way towards the Great Hall.

Unfortunately he arrived there before the attacked begun, or he would have been able to get back to Katie, but that wasn't the case. The student body had panicked and the teachers had struggled for control over the situation and vastly failed. There were many students who were left behind during the confusion of the attack, many bodies littered the floor, and many moans lingered long after the fight was over.

Arcus had automatically looked for his son during the beginning of the fight. He had glared, a sinister reminder of Marcus' horrible childhood, before attacking his own son. Arcus being anything but a gentle man soon dominated the fight, bring his own son to his knees. 

It was only a matter of time before his sadistic father was standing over him, drilling Marcus over the where-abouts of his 'whore'. Marcus remembered screaming in anger and making an effort to climb to his feet but his father had pointed is wand at his own son and mumbled some words under his breath before the world had turned black and Marcus felt the pain of a boot connecting to his abdomen before the world went black.

Now Marcus waited for the next round to begin, when all the deatheaters and want-a-be deatheaters figured out that he was conscious and the previous fun would start again, not ending until his father decided it was time for a bit more fun with his son again. Until then, Marcus was content to lie between the other victims of the attack; some still breathed, although many did not.

**Author's Notes**

Yay! Another chapter! I believe I'm going to finish this off soon and hopefully finish some more of my fics or start a new one! I mean, this thing has taken a long time to write, almost a year, so I'm very surprised that I still hold interest in it! But a new fic would be nice and refreshing!

Many thanks to my awesome reviewers. You're all the best! I write for you!


	17. The Last Battle

Relinquished, Chapter Seventeen  
By ArrA  
  
Rough hands pulled Marcus to his feet, jolting him out of a light sleep. Opening his eyes he glared at his father, who just laughed before tossing him across the room with bitterness reflecting in his eyes.  
  
"I had such plans for you, Marcus," he told his son in a cold voice, filled with remorse. "But you had to go and fuck it up now, didn't you?"  
  
Marcus glared. "I remember when I was a child and you used to beat me. You think that hitting me repeatedly with an oak stick is going to improve my loyalty? You lost me long ago Father. You've always been to blind to that though."  
  
Arcus glared and rubbed his fingers together, a cruel expression on his face. "Well then, son, it's time that you learn what a real deatheater is made of," he hissed, pulling out a wicked looking knife. "I'm going to cut you into hundreds of pieces and skin you alive unless you tell me where that girl is," Arcus growled, pulling towards Marcus and whispering the last bit in his ear.  
  
Quickly, Marcus attempted to struggle to his feet but Arcus' heavy, booted foot forced him back to the ground. "Nothing to say, son?" Arcus snarled, laughing. "Where is she?"  
  
"I'll never tell you," Marcus hissed but Arcus just smiled.  
  
"I was hoping you would say that," he hissed, signaling two deatheaters to hold Marcus from behind. "I'm going to show you what muggles are capable until you tell me where your precious mudblood is."  
  
Marcus struggled unsuccessfully to get out of the men's grasp while his father approached and stripped him of his shirt. His eyes gleaming with satisfaction, the knife in his hand slide down Marcus' chest, an angry red line trailing behind the knife where Marcus had been cut. Quickly Marcus clenched his teeth so not to gasp in pain. Arcus laughed, reading his son's expression. "I was being gentle, Marcus. Tell me where she is or this will hurt you a hundred times worse."  
  
"I won't tell you," Marcus hissed as the knife flew down again, applying more pressure to the cuts he had already sustained.  
  
"You'll break in the end, son," Arcus laughed.  
  
Marcus just turned his head away at this and looked up at the ceiling with its dark clouds signaling an incoming storm. Arcus growled and applied more pressure to the knife, running it down Marcus' chest. Taking a quick breath, he waited for Arcus to remove the knife and then he struck, moving his knee upwards and crushing it into his father's ribs. The air deflated from Arcus' ribs and Marcus quickly reached into his robes and grabbed his wand before the other deatheaters had the time to react. Pulling Arcus to his feet, Marcus trained his wand at the man's head, using him for a shield before stooping to pick up the knife that had lay on the ground.  
  
The deatheaters had now become aware of the situation and had dropped what they were doing, leaving the other captives in the Great Hall to come after Marcus. Arcus was a senior deatheater, the most important man here except for Lucius Malfoy, who had left quickly after the attack was successful.  
  
Wands trailed on Marcus but he gave them no heed. They would not kill the commanding officer to get to Marcus, not to mention that Arcus had made it very clear, he would be the one to kill his son.  
  
Suddenly there was an explosion and the roof at which Marcus had been watching so carefully before crashed in, followed by Ministry Aurors, lowering themselves down on ropes. Marcus, quickly realizing he was no longer the prime target, pushed his father away from him and lifted his wand.  
  
"Your ambition means the death of you, father," Marcus said. "You always cared more about them, than me," he said, motioning to the deatheaters. "It was never what I wanted, just about you rising in your little cult."  
  
Arcus laughed and suddenly pulled another knife from his robes. "You're a fool, Marcus. You gave up everything for the mudblood and now you'll pay the price." Then Arcus was running at him, the knife raised to attack but before his father reached him, Marcus uttered the words that would end his life,  
  
"Avada Kedavra." A flash of green light emerged from Marcus' wand and collided into Arcus' body, knocking him to floor, his eyes dead before his body thumped to the ground.  
  
Many deatheaters, noticing their leader getting struck down, by his own son no less, turned to flee only to be caught by aurors and Ministry wizards.  
  
Quickly turning, Marcus joined the fray of fighting wizards, striking down Adrian Pucey with no thought at all before turning to one of his father's colleagues and stopping the breath from his body.  
  
The fight ended fifteen minutes later when the deatheaters suddenly fell to the ground, crying in pain. Immediately, Marcus felt it as well; a burning in his arm where the dark mark was situated. He fell to his knees as the aurors went the crowd of deatheaters, using spells to bond them as they cried in pain.  
  
Suddenly there were hands pulling Marcus to his feet but he was in too much pain to notice. He was pushed out of the Great Hall like a baby and up the stairs towards Gryffindor Tower. Through his pain he heard screaming and became aware of Katie running towards him. Through his pain, Marcus opened up his arms and grabbed Katie, pulling her against his chest, ignoring the cuts on his chest and even his burning arm. They said nothing for a while until Pomfrey suddenly appeared next to Marcus and calmly lead him into Gryffindor Tower, ignoring the Fat Lady's protests about him being a Slytherin, where a make-shift infirmary had been set up.  
  
Marcus was ushered onto a bed and Pomfrey started giving orders to Katie, who quickly pushed him into a lying position before returning a few minutes later with a nasty smelling ointment which she smeared onto his arm, which relieved the pain a bit.  
  
Soon after, he drifted into an exhausted sleep as the pain from his arm started to fade away.  
  
* * *  
  
"Will he be alright?" Katie asked Pomfrey after she had put more heal-all ointment on Marcus' arm.  
  
Pomfrey looked up from another bed where she was tending to an injured Auror. "Check if he has anymore injuries," she told Katie who nodded and approached Marcus. Carefully she ran her hands over his body, stopping over his chest when he took a deep intake of breathe. She pulled of his shirt, hoping not to wake him, and was disgusted to see the condition of he was in.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey! Come quick, look what someone has done to Marcus!"  
  
Pomfrey quickly removed herself from the Auror to come and look at Marcus. She looked sadly at the condition he was in before handing Katie more heal- all ointment. "Just put some more of that on him and he'll be fine." Katie nodded, taking the ointment and started to work.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Katie was done and sitting on the side of the bed when Angelina approached her quietly.  
  
"Kate, are you alright?" Angelina asked softly.  
  
Katie looked up at her and shrugged. "Do you know what happened?" she asked, wondering why all the deatheaters had dropped so suddenly in pain.  
  
"Apparently Voldemort is dead, Harry got him," Angelina replied and Katie understood. Marcus had been attached to Voldemort through the dark mark; she could only pray that eventually Marcus would no longer be in pain.  
  
"How many do you think are dead?"  
  
Angelina shrugged, "It wasn't as bad as they originally thought it would be, but we lost a few aurors and of course the students who never made it out of the Great Hall."  
  
Katie nodded and then asked, "Do you know if Osbourne Avery and Jaymes Lestrange survived?"  
  
Angie nodded. "Ya, they were with the Aurors who attacked today. I was downstairs earlier, helping with the injured and I saw them. They were both in pain from the mark but that's it I believe."  
  
"Good," Katie replied, stroking Marcus' cheek.  
  
"Listen, Katie, I know I've said this before, but I really am sorry about before."  
  
Katie nodded. "I know."  
  
Angelina sighed and walked away; sitting next to Fred and George and both boys put their arms around her comforting. It had been a hard day and now all the survivors were filtering into the different common rooms. There were missing faces and desperate voices, looking for their loved ones. Not everyone had made it but the Wizarding World would make it all in one piece.  
  
* * *  
  
Four Months Later  
  
Katie smiled as she stood up and received her diploma. Although she should have received it months ago, she was happy none the less.  
  
After Marcus had woken up that day, the pain in his arm had gradually faded, along with the dark mark, signaling that Voldemort was indeed gone for good. A month later, after Katie had finished all her school work, she had returned home to her parents, taking Marcus with him. The graduation ceremony had been postponed since Hogwarts was in no shape to celebrate but the faithful had finally come when Katie could walk out the great doors as a student for the very last time.  
  
Looking from her vantage point, next to Dumbledore as he handed her diploma, she smiled, seeing Marcus standing calmly next to her parents.  
  
Her parents hadn't liked Marcus at first, but of course that was understandable. But soon they warmed up to him, seeing how well he treated her and the love in both their eyes when they looked at each. They had given the two permission to see each other and of course they would be seeing much of each other since they were both returning to Hogwarts as teachers.  
  
Of course many teachers hadn't made it through the last battle and others wished to retire, so much of the staff was new, including Jaymes as the new Potions teacher and Severus Snape as the new headmaster, taking over for Dumbledore who deserved a long vacation.  
  
Stepping down from the platform, Katie joined Angelina and Alicia, hugging them before disappearing into the crowd. Very soon both their names were called and Katie clapped furiously as she joined Marcus, her parents, Mierum Flint and Ed.  
  
Her parents hugged her and Ed slapped her on the back like he would do with Marcus, grinning at the girl in front of him. Mierum offered a hand and Katie smiled and shook it as Marcus wrapped his arms around Katie's waist, smiling with approval at his mother and girlfriend.  
  
Soon Jaymes and Osbourne made their way towards them and Katie noticed that they were hand in had. "We've decided to get married," Jaymes announced, smiling at Osbourne. She had really changed since the attack, growing a new personality and finally dismissing the fear that she had hide so well from everyone. the fear to love. Osbourne in turn grinned, wrapping his arm around his fiancée and reached his hand across to Marcus which Marcus in turn shook.  
  
"We're happy for you," Katie told the pair and Marcus nodded. "So, you are going to stay at Hogwarts, right?" Katie asked, confirming what she had heard.  
  
Jaymes nodded and Osbourne replied that they would indeed stay.  
  
Any further questions were cut off by a masculine voice calling Katie's name. Turning around to look she saw Oliver Wood striding towards her and Katie quickly detached herself from Marcus' arms.  
  
Oliver glared at Marcus and then turned to her, "Congratulations, Katie." Katie nodded, wondering why Oliver was suddenly paying attention to her. "I wanted to talk to you about something in private," he said, emphasizing the last word.  
  
"Sure," Katie said, glancing hesitantly at Marcus before disappearing with Oliver. When they were out of hearing distance he turned to her and stated,  
  
"Kate, you can do so much better than Flint. You might not want me, but please, don't throw your life away to such an insufferable git!"  
  
Katie shook her head. "You don't know him at all Oliver," Katie told him. "I love him so much; I'd never be willing to give him up."  
  
Oliver shook his head and angrily replied, "Well if you're going to be like that, I guess I have to realize that you're not the girl I've known all these years."  
  
Katie nodded, "You're right, you've never known me," and with that she walked back to Marcus.  
  
"What did he want, love?" Marcus asked.  
  
Katie laughed. "What do you think he wanted? To split us up, of course!" Marcus growled at this but Katie put a calm hand on his arm. "But don't worry, he would never succeed."  
  
"Good," Marcus murmured and slowly lowered his mouth tenderly to Katie's before pulling away after a few minutes of desperate kissing. "Now," he stated in a husky voice, "why don't we go and find our chambers? We'll be using them a lot, so we might as well find them now," he told her suggestively and Katie just laughed, agreeing with him and off they went, happily with their arms linked together.  
  
Authors' Notes  
  
I AM DONE!! Woohoo! You have no idea how happy I am that I finished this thing! Anyways, I hope you all really like the ending and don't forget to review! I think I may go back through this story at a later date and edit it because there is a lot of stuff that doesn't correspond (like earlier chapters with later chapters). Also, Nev and myself are planning another M/K fic together that will be up very soon. The first two chapters are done and I'll put a link in my profile very soon!  
  
Thanks to my reviewers.  
  
Queen of the Night and Nev! You rock!  
  
Now, please make me a very happy little girl and REVIEW!!! 


End file.
